Possessive Mythology
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of Priam, King of Troy. Draco is the Greek God of War. Events have been set into motion by the Fates that cannot be undone, even by the King of the Gods himself. As the Trojan War continues Hermione falls deeper under War's spell
1. Olympia

**Hello readers, this is my first official Dramione story in years! Whoop! I decided to go for something slightly different this time so I hope you enjoy it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me smile.**

**HARRY: Lycan, what's that?**

**ME: A kindle Harry.**

**DRACO: Huh?**

**ME: It has thousands of books on it.**

**DRACO: Muggle technology masquerading as books, that's just wrong!**

* * *

><p><strong>Possessive Mythology<strong>

**Chapter 1: Olympia**

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus was quiet for once.<p>

Beautiful immortals lounged around on the crystal steps, laughing and chatting in the heavenly sun surrounded by goblets of wine and delicious food.

All but two.

Two men were scowling down at a large map made of water and stone, only the figures dressed in silver armour and cloaks moved slowly as if the world had been stopped by a giant hand.

"The Trojans are too arrogant to be worthy of our mercy." The God hissed as he pointed a threatening finger down at the tiny stone city. His white blond hair contrasted the raging silver depths as he snarled down at the battle unfolding. A sick sensation of satisfaction at seeing the bloodshed washed over him. The second God tapped his bearded chin thoughtfully, wisdom shown in his age-old eyes.

"The Fates have already decided the destiny of Troy, Draco."

"Yes, it shall be known as the city that stood for all time," Smirked the Goddess who latched herself to the bearded man's arm, "tell me Zeus my beloved, why is the God of War feeling so bitter towards the city has he protected since it was created?" Hera's smirk grew and her husband laughed.

"Very true! What happened to cause your displeasure my son?"

Draco seethed, his fists curling into tight balls, so tight that his finger nails made small crescents marks on his palms.

"That is none –"

"He fell in love with a mortal, or so my sources tell me." Boasted Apollo who flicked his shining golden hair away from his mirth filled eyes as copper haired goddess giggled next to him. Draco's snarl grew as he pushed past Aphrodite and stormed toward the marble doors. He'd had enough of his brother's and sister's goading and lack of care on important matter such as this. Not to mention his parents. He angrily shook the thought from his mind.

His steps created thunder on the earth below as he stormed down the stair to the one who would listen to him. Darkness began to consume his figure as he went lower into the Underworld. The lame smith paused in his work to nod curtly at him as he passed. Hephaestus chuckled darkly.

"Zeus at it again?"

Draco merely made a noise as he flashed a dangerous look to the smith. Truth be told he liked him, his sarcastic attitude and gruff disposition. The fact that he was married to Love embodied didn't cross his mind as a sensible one.

He went lower down the stairs until the air grew cold and stale.

"Hades!" He called out and air of supremacy coating him. He was after all the one who gave Hades his souls.

A body ran into him and gave a squeak; he jumped back in surprise and can't the girl before she fell. Wild honey eyes gleamed up at him.

"Oh, Draco it's just you." Persephone smiled giving some light for him in the darkness. Draco attempted a smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Forgive me Persephone, I'm looking for your husband."

Her face fell and she nodded.

"Of course." She made to walk past him down the corridor but he gripped her upper arm forcing her to turn to him with wide eyes.

"What is it this time?" He asked gently. Persephone cast her gaze to the floor and took and deep, calming breath.

"He's troubled again, the bloodshed is causing him grief I fear, but...I believe he would appreciate your company." She offered a small strained smile before leaving him there confused in the darkness.

As he entered the chamber he found his friend crouched over the river of souls. Hades was close enough to Draco's age looking around 20 but his figure was less defined and covered in long scars from his war days. His shoulder length black hair stuck to his face as his eyes stared unseeing into the silvery depths. Draco placed a hand on his shoulder but the figure did not move.

"There's too many to deal with, you and your wars have done this."

Draco bristled at his cold tone and gritted his teeth together.

"Your warrior, Achilles, caused most of these souls to end up here." Hades carried on looking bored and tired with the situation. Draco said nothing as he collapsed into a nearby chair and covered his eyes with his hand. "Do not think me ignorant of your situation Draco."

"The whole damn heavens know of my _situation_ as you put it!" He growled. Hades said nothing but simply stood and undid his black cloak from around his shoulders. "Persephone is worried for you."

"I know, she is too kind for her own good. But it is you we should be worried about." He paused for a moment and sat next to Draco holding a goblet of wine. "For years now you have been creating, influencing battles, massacres and wars. All because you left your heart unguarded for a moment-"

"Enough!" Draco roared and began to pace.

"You cannot let the innocent suffer on Aphrodite's behalf."

"She tricked me, led me to believe...it doesn't matter now...Chara is dead." He whispered resolutely as Hades nodded.

"I know. So why must your war against love continue?"

Anger smouldered in his silver stoned eyes and his hand curled into a fist once more. He envied Hades calm character. That was the reason Persephone had not left so far and he hated himself for it, Chara was the daughter of a shipmaker, a radiant girl with large blue eyes and cascading blond hair. Draco had first met her when he was disguised as a snake in the grass where she was picking flowers for her father. Aphrodite had encourage his affections for the girl and sooner or later he believed himself totally devoted.

Of course, things never go his way. A month after he appeared at her home seeking to take her away with him but he discovered Chara in the arms of a blacksmith. She had broken the one thing he had ever asked of her: to stay loyal. Everything after that moment was a blur of red and lack to Draco, he only remembered the first pain of betrayal and the searing anger that ate away at his soul.

The next morning she was found dead along with her lover, pieces of them scattered across the flowering field like seeds. None dared to ask Draco in his rage if he was responsible.

"The Trojans' don't deserve my assistance this time. Paris' love-struck demeanour is what caused my anger you know that. I can't stand the sight of it! He is weak."

Hades sighed and leant back in his chair taking a sip from his goblet.

"Then let us see how the Fates decide their destinies."

* * *

><p><strong>Be on the look out for more! <strong>

**Hope it was ok. **

**Next Chapter: Hermione's Story.**


	2. Piecing Together

**Morning! any readers that are interested in my random and slightly strange work.**

**I'm soooooo excited because the last part of Harry Potter is out at the cinema soon, since I grew up with the books and movies it's going to be so depressing afterwards...hmmm...note to self: remember tissues.**

**Anyway, I need more reviews pleeeeaaasseee, I'll love you forever! Thanks to magentaskyy and thefourteenth for their reviews ;)**

**Here we can see Hermione and the introduction to some other characters you might like, so enjoy!**

**RON: LALALALALALALALA**

**HARRY: Ron, stop it!**

**DRACO: Yeah ginger, you're ruining the game!**

**ME: Oh Merlin, their playing 'Lips' again, and Draco always looses hehe**

**DRACO: HEY! Be thankful you are graced with my presence.**

**RON: P-P-P-POKER FACE!**

**ALL: RON!**

**HARRY: At least he hasn't found-**

**RON: Bloody hell, they have a song called 99 Deatheaters!**

**Me: Oh no.**

**RON: 99 DEATHETARERS UNDERCOVER OF A DARKENED SKY, THE- uh, uff uh!**

**HARRY, DRACO: laugh hysterically as Ron pulls out the offending pair of socks in his mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Piecing together<strong>

* * *

><p>Pinks and reds danced across the morning sky as Apollo's chariot flew across the sky. Several birds sang amongst the olive trees in the garden of bright greens and yellows. A young woman, about 19 years old sat in the bed of small white flowers admiring the way they hung over to look at their own reflection in the pool of water that sat in the centre of the paradise. Her deep brown eyes twinkled with delight as she ran a finger over the smooth petal and a toothy smile spread across her face. The Palace gardens of Troy were her favourite place; they were always quiet and beautiful enough in her opinion to challenge Olympus itself. Troy was a relatively surrounded by barren countryside and then the ocean, but here it was lush and tranquil.<p>

The woman turned her face up to the sun and whispered her thanks to the Sun God for the warmth. There were no clouds today, her cousin, Ginevra, must have pleased Apollo with her prayers. She laughed at the memory of when Ginevra had announced her latest occupation and devotion to the gods by becoming a priestess, the young men of Troy were devastated. She however had never had such attention; of course she had often been praised for her beauty by foreign dignitaries but never anything like her cousin or Andromache.

Trying to distract herself from such thoughts she turned back to the beautiful little white flowers so vainly admiring themselves. Furrowing her eyebrows together she picked up several pieces of parchment and searched the page for the vital piece of information.

"Narcissus, how pretty." She grinned and looked back at the flower.

"Princess Hermione!" A young maid was running towards her looking terrified.

"What is it Ailsa?" She chuckled but her smile soon fled when the servant stopped in front of her panting heavily as if a large rabid dog were at her heel. Her long dark hair covered part of her face where it had fallen out of its tie.

"Your highness – is – needed – at once."

"Thank you." She whispered and immediately picked herself up off the ground and ran in a very un-royal-like fashion with the maid right behind her. Hermione, unwilling to leave her haven just yet, turned back to stare at its beauty one last time; the shape of an eagle with a serpent in its talons caught her attention as Ailsa ushered her inside.

* * *

><p>"The Gods are on our side my king, there have been reports of an eagle carrying a serpent in its claws, surely this is a sign from them." An elderly looking man smiled kindly around the platform of the throne where King Priam, an old man with greying hair and a beard, sat listening sceptically.<p>

"Troy has never been taken before; our armies are the best in the land." Boasted the larger man who laughed at the other side of the room, his men also snickered at the thought of their enemy's pride and arrogance. King Priam remained silent in the matter.

"Agamemnon thinks he can take the world, but he will not have Troy, father." Hector's vow echoed across the hall as he turned from his father to his captain and soldiers who nodded their heads in respect.

At the moment the heavily wooden doors opened to reveal the King's daughter. Hermione felt very self-conscious as she strode towards her family at the end of the hall. The men bowed as she passed them to King Prima who stood at greet her.

"What news father?" She asked in a worried tone. He just smiled at her.

"Come, let us find your brother first." She nodded, her heart still beating erratically from her sprint as his place a hand on her shoulder. She gave Hector a smile who return it but it was easy to see he was troubled. Once they were inside the airy marble room that overlooked the city and the ocean Hermione's heart sank. The beaches of Troy were lined with ships, thousands of them and those would have carried millions of men armed to the teeth with swords, spears and anything else the Greeks had up their sleeves. She gripped the marble wall as she stared out.

"Apollo help us."

The sound of opening doors alerted her to Paris's presence. She didn't need to turn to him to know he was with Helen, Queen of Sparta. Her long red hair was plaited back at the side was gold ribbons entwined in them, and her sparkling green eyes were enough to seduce any man. Right now Hermione felt anger towards the both, how dare they cause such ruin upon Troy! She thought to herself angrily about the woman and her love-struck brother when Andromache placed a comforting hand on her shoulder with the young prince in her arms safely sleeping.

"I should not have come here." _No you shouldn't!_ Hermione hissed inside her head not daring to look at her most likely sorrowful face.

"My dear Helen, you are a princess of Troy now." Hermione had to bite her tongue as King Priam pressed a kiss to her new daughter-in-law's forehead. _Why did she have to come? Didn't Harry have enough lovers? _

"I shall prepare the armies at once, there's not a moment to lose." Hector shared a look with his brother and left with Paris hesitantly following. King Priam joined Hermione to look out over at the sea of battle ships on the horizon, she didn't miss the way his wise old eyes held a hint of fear.

* * *

><p>Silver eyes grazed the warring ocean with its piercing gaze.<p>

The War God's permanent scowl fit perfectly with the scenery in the moment. The intensity of his gaze seemed to stir the blue waters, making them whirl around and crash against the rocks but the water never hit him. It wouldn't dare to.

Draco let out a loud sigh and rumbled his hands together in thought. He was in a dilemma. On one side there was his intense hatred for the love-struck young prince hidden safely behind tall Trojan walls that night. His scowl deepened at the thought. King Priam was a proud old fool for asking help from Apollo and not his. After all he was the Creator, Instigator and Judge in war was he not?

He turned his head to study the armada of ships that covered the beaches of Troy, the tiny fires burning in the distance and the gruff voices of soldiers travelled through the air. None noticed as their God travelled next through the sea of tents and drunken men. Several horses reared and whinnied as he passed them their owners cursing wildly at the beasts as the knock over stacks of shields and spears.

Draco laughed at the display, his sandaled feet falling silently on the soft sand as he strode on. He paused for a moment next to the tents in front of a large ship with black sails. The men here were much quieter and more reserved than the others. They spoke in hushed whispers, the occasional moment of laughter then back to their conversation. One man with sand coloured hair and a black tunic sat sharpening his sword as a younger version of himself talked.

"Achilles, cousin, you said so yourself that I was ready to fight!"

"This is not training Patroclus, and you are still young." Draco smirked at his cold attitude. He knew his best warrior, Achilles, would not his battle.

He laughed cruelly at their little argument as he made his way further down the beach, watching as Nyx travelled across the sky in her chariot.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Feedback is very welcome.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next time: temple of Apollo meeting.**


	3. Innocent

**Guess what? I'm updating again whoop! Yep, I'm as surprised as you all are.**

**DRACO: It's not that great (sneers)**

**ME: Shut up Drakkie poo**

**So, I'm going to see how this story goes so here I go...**

**I know the events here are a little mixed up but just go with me here please.**

**Song: Pet by A Perfect Circle (Draco's Theme) bit of a stalker song if you ask me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Innocent<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea." Andromache frowned as Ginevra and Hermione placed the hoods of their cloaks over their heads. Ginevra gave her a comforting smile and kissed the prince's cheek.<p>

"We'll be find we promise."

"Ginny's right Andromache, we're only going to the Temple." Hermione tried to smile like her cousin had but it faltered in places.

"Apollo may hear our pleas for help." Ginny encouraged but Andromache was wiser than she appeared.

"And how would your deaths benefit Troy? Do you realise how close you would be to the Greeks?" The two girls lowered their eyes and shared a secret look. They both knew somehow that they had to at least try to call for help. Agamemnon's army was twice the size of theirs and most likely stronger, even with the defensible walls Tory didn't stand much of a chance alone.

"Please Andromache." Hermione pleaded. Her sister-in-law stared hard at her for several moments and then sighed and turned to Ginny.

"Can't you go in the morning?"

"Apollo's busy in the morning." Ginny pouted. She sighed again and waved her hand at them dismissively.

"At least take some guards with you and be quick." The two of them smiled and thanked her before running off down the corridor to the Temple. Just as they left Hector entered the room and took his son form her arms.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard voices."

Andromache smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Your worry makes you hears things."

_**Don't fret precious I'm here,**_  
><em><strong>step away from the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>and go back to sleep<strong>_

_**Lay your head down child**_  
><em><strong>I won't let the boogeyman come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Countin' bodies like sheep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pay no mind to the rabble<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pay no mind to the rabble<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head down, go to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_

* * *

><p>The underground tunnels to the temple were dark and cold, lit only by the torch Ginny carried. Hermione hugged the dark cloak closer to her body in an attempt to trap some of the warmth. She knew it was wrong to be doing this as Andromache had warned them but they had to, as Trojan princesses it felt like their duty to contact the gods in an effort to help their people.<p>

Another turn and another rock which Hermione tripped over, as she grabbed onto Ginny's arm her cousin yelped and the torch fell out of her hand. Ginny turned to glare at Hermione who bashfully whispered her apologies.

"We're almost there now, I think." The priestess looked uncertain for a moment and looked at Hermione with worried eyes. "Maybe we should have brought some guards with us." Hermione laughed at her tone.

"We'll be really quick and nothing will happen to us I swear. Do you think the guards would have let us leave?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she steadied herself with a hand on the stone wall. Ginny blushed.

"No."

"So this is the only way." She whispered as they found the secret opening to the temple. Ginny pushed the door aside with a look of effort and sighed as they stood in the familiar decorated room of pillars and statues. She set about lighting as few torches as possible so to not draw any unwanted attention.

Ginny knelt before the statue of the Sun God and the altar piled high with golden treasures. Hermione took her place next to Ginny and lowered her head in prayer.

* * *

><p>Draco scrutinised the rabble before him.<p>

Mount Olympus was alive with arguments and rumbling voices most likely creating a storm down on earth. A slow smirk spread across his chiselled face as the gods and goddesses battled with one another. This was what he lived for, war, arguments, discord and chaos. He sat back in his chair and sipped at his wine as Apollo slammed his fist down on the map in front of him. On closer inspection the temple could be seen with one torch and two women frozen in their position of prayer in front of the alter.

"How dare the Greeks threaten my temple!"

"They're nowhere near your precious temple; in fact they look like helpless women to me not rampaging soldiers." Draco drawled. Apollo fumed and paced in front of him.

"You command the goings on in this matter yet you allow them to camp so close to my temple and threaten my priests." Draco was unaffected by his shouting, in fact he was rather enjoying this all too much. But he did notice how his eyes kept being drawn to the female with her head lowered to the ground. He appraised the way her curls flowed around her face like water. Snapping back to the situation at hand he snarled to himself.

"Stop being such a baby."

"Just because you have no temples of your own you think no one else should." Apollo hissed. Draco sneered at him.

"I don't need temples to have power unlike some." He taunted.

Apollo gave an enraged cry and swung his fast in the air. Aphrodite giggled and stroked Draco's arm but he shrugged her off and stood tossing his goblet away and pushing past the frantic Sun God t look at the map.

"See something you like Draco?" Aphrodite giggled. He didn't answer straight away like he should have but his eyes seemed to overpower his mouth.

"Nothing of the sort." He growled and strode away from her high-pitched laughter.

Hades loomed in the shadows nodded as Draco approached him.

"Busy I see."

Draco smirked looking back at Apollo as he sneered at him with his conversation with Zeus.

"It's gets too quiet for my liking sometimes."

" Indeed," Hades paused, rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb before making eye contact with Draco, "the Fates told be something odd yesterday."

"Oh?" Draco tried to sound surprised but he knew Hades too well to know where he was going with this. "If it's about another one of Hera's temper tantrums I've already heard it."

Hades' tenor laugh filled the room. When he finished Draco was them surprised to see something akin to mischief in his onyx eyes.

"They told me of your future."

Draco was startled. His eyebrows furrowing to created a single line on his forehead.

"What?"

Hades pulled Draco out of the room and down the stairs to the underworld.

"They tell me a mortal visited Apollo's temple last night; A princess of Troy."

"And?"

Hades turned and looked at him as a father would to his son.

"They have seen a line being formed in the stars, a bond so to speak, one that cannot be broken." The seriousness of his tone worried Draco and his he turned to walk back to his dark realm Draco pulled his arm.

"What do you mean 'a bond'?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Remind yourself of mine and Persephone's situation."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just stay with me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>safe and ignorant, go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>back to sleep, go<strong>_  
><em><strong>back to sleep<strong>_

_**Lay your head down child**_  
><em><strong>I won't let the boogeyman come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Countin' bodies like sheep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pay no mind to the rabble<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pay no mind to the rabble<strong>_  
><em><strong>Head down, go to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_

Hermione was once again running down the gloomy tunnel to the temple, only this time she was in daylight and wearing only the red Grecian style dress. Her curled dark brown hair flew around as she panted from running.

Ginevra, oh Ginny!

The Greeks had attacked the Temple of Apollo and now she was running in an attempt to save her cousin.

When she reached the temple she was in a state of shock. The golden had been stolen and the statues decapitated. The blooded bodies of the priests littered the floor; Hermione feared that Ginny had suffered the same fate. Her blood ran cold at the thought. Pushing past the thought she tried to calm the shivering sob that caught in her throat as she crept in the shadows.

Was I too late, oh please, gods no!

She froze as a shadow past her silently. From her position behind the stone pillar she could make out a figure clad in what appeared to be silver armour holding a spear in one hand and a feathered helmet in the other. He was tall and strong by the look of his muscular physique. Hermione blushed red at her thoughts and shook her head. The figure's shoulder's shook as he laughed.

Something grabbed her shoulder and she gasped but a hand cut off the sound. The figure shushed her, only then did she calm down slightly when she realised it was her brother, Hector. He put a finger to his lips and slowly moved forward. Hermione went to stop him, to warn him of the impressive soldier, but when she looked he was gone.

"Hector." She whispered.

"Go back Hermione, it's not safe." He growled. She drew back to cling to the pillar, she felt like a weakling inside. But he was right, it wasn't safe here and she wasn't ready for horrors of battle. Hector turned, sword ready, and stepped out into the sunlight.

As she turned Hermione collided with something hard and cold. Panicking she backed away so that her back hit the stone pillar and sent pain shooting up her spine. The object that she had hit gave a cruel laugh. A soldier stood before her, the same one from the balcony just. His face was obscured by the silver helmet adorned with a black fringe of feathers so that only his piercing silver eyes shone through. She began to shake and looked around widely ready to scream for her brother.

"The prince is occupied." His velvet voice spoke, a smirk breaking through. Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw that he stood behind her and the door. If only she could just...

As if calculating what she was doing the soldier trapped her with his spear against the wall. The white of his teeth in the shadow as he snarled caused her to whimper and turn her head. The man stood deathly still and unblinking as he studied her face with cold eyes. With slow movements he lowered his spear and moved back tower over her. Hermione stood there froze to the cold eyes as if entranced. Draco raised an eyebrow as the battle cries and clashing swords grew outside.

"BACK TO THE CITY!" Hermione heard Hector call. He broke the trance by a superior turn of his head.

"Leave here princess. War has no time for women." Before she could register what he had said the soldier was taking her arm and pushing her towards the entrance with more grace and gentleness than she thought possible for such a man.

She ran down the tunnel, tears streaming down her face as the darkness consumed her.

Draco stood in the temple staring with furrowed eyebrows at the doorway and shook his head, the feeling welling up inside his chest, the pressure and warmth that surrounded his body confirmed one thing: the Fates were unfortunately correct.

_**I'll be the one to protect you from**_  
><em><strong>Your enemies and all your demons<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to protect you from<strong>_  
><em><strong>A will to survive and a voice of reason<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to protect you from<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your enemies and your choices son<strong>_  
><em><strong>They're one and the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>I must isolate you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Isolate and save you from yourself<strong>_

_**Swayin' to the rhythm of the new world order and**_  
><em><strong>Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boogeymen are coming<strong>_  
><em><strong>The boogeymen are coming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep your head down, go to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the rhythm of the war drums<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>TADAHHH! Did you enjoy it? Slightly longer than the others and maybe slightly confusing.<strong>

**All shall be revealed I swear.**

**Next Chapter: Achilles makes a deal with War.**


	4. Bargain

**Hi again all.**

**It's amazing how fast I'm getting through this story; seriously, I thought it would take months!**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed:**

**Thefourteenth**

**magentaskyy**

**BlackBloodedMagic**

**cosmoGirl66**

**I'm glad you're enjoying it ;)**

**Now, before we begin chapter 4 of Possessive Mythology I would like to announce that my muses have disappeared from the house, sorry people but they had to go and fight off Voldemort at Hogwarts, you know how it is. BUT I have managed to pull some strings and get some special people in.**

**ME: Say hello.**

**ACHILLES: Stares blankly at the screen.**

**ME: Uh, this might take a while.**

**ENJOY!**

**Song: Weak and Powerless by APC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Bargain<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tilling my own grave to keep me level<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jam another dragon down the hole<strong>_  
><em><strong>Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren<strong>_  
><em><strong>One that pushes me along and leaves me so<strong>_

_**Desperate and ravenous,**_  
><em><strong>So weak and powerless over you<strong>_

The sun beat down on the sands of the beaches of Troy that now were covered in soldiers and round tents made of leather. Horses snorted and pawed at the ground, nervous of the clashing of swords and armour as the men trained preparing themselves for the battle to come.

A young soldier stood grasping his sword tightly in one hand and a circular shield in the other. His dark brown hair was ruffled and green eyes shone with gems in the sunshine. As his opponent stepped forward he jumped back and hit out with determination, but failed to hit his target and instead collided with the shield.

"Come on Harry! You can do better can't you?" Patroclus taunted with a toothy grin, pushing his shady coloured hair out of his eyes. Harry smiled and the resumed their fight. He swung at Patroclus but missed yet again and hit the air with the blade, in the mean time his opponent had turned and jabbed the fault of the blade against his back. Harry fell to the ground with a groan.

"It's not my fault you had the better training."

Patroclus chuckled and helped his friend off to the ground, they clasped arms and smiled.

"Come, perhaps we could ask my cousin for his advice."

Harry turned pale at the thought; advice from the mighty Achilles? The Gods must be blessing him; he thought with a wide smile and followed Patroclus to the far tent. He hesitated as his friend waltzed freely into the den of the lion, but he tightened his jar and pushed the curtain of leather aside. The tent was cool and packed only with essentials such as water, a platter of food and Achilles equipment. The Black fringed Helmet appeared to glare at him from its stand. Green eyes suddenly found themselves stuck to the figure of a young girl covered in scratches and tears streaming down her face. He could hear Patroclus talking with his cousin but couldn't tare his eyes away from the sight before him, how badly he wished he could comfort her, make the fear in her eyes vanish.

"Harry?"

He wanted to know her name so badly. He smiled to himself; even covered in dirt and blood and tears she was still beautiful like the goddess Aphrodite. Her green eyes matched his whilst her long red hair fell around her shoulders like a curtain.

"Harry!" He jumped out of his trance startled to see both Patroclus and Achilles staring at him like so sort of mad man. The girl, too, was staring.

"Forgive me, I don't-"

"Never mind that," Achilles snapped, "how are you Harry?" He asked pleasantly enough for Achilles whilst taking a bite of his apple. Harry was surprised that he remembered him, sure he knew that he used to play with his cousin when they were boys but it was strange that now he recognised him at 19.

"Fine, my lord."

Achilles stared at him hard making Harry want nothing more than to turn and run. He had to fight the urge to gulp in his presence. After several seconds of uncomfortable silence a messenger came.

"My lord, your presence is requested in King Agamemnon's tent."

Achilles did not remove his gaze from Harry for another second. When he did Harry felt as if he could breathe again. On his way out Achilles turned to Harry and clasped his shoulder.

"I want you to watch her, make sure no one else gets to her without my consent, understood?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good." Achilles smiled and left with Patroclus at his heel. Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment staring at the place they had been standing, when a sudden feeling of happiness came over him. The girl in the corner was curled up almost shaking. Slowly he sat down across from her trying to make eye contact but the stubborn redhead refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Hello." His voice squeaked at the end. But still no response came. "What's your name?" His heart soared when she turned to stare at him, here green eyes scanning over his form quickly, but her frown did not shift.

"Ginevra."

He smiled gently at her and relaxed hoping to show her he meant no harm. His heart beat harder as she returned the gesture and seemed to relax also. But the cut on her face was bleeding again, creating a small streak of red across her cheek.

"Here." He whispered and scooted closer to press the cool rag against her cheek but she flinched and seemed fearful once more. Harry pulled back a little. "I mean you no harm, my lady." Slowly she relaxed once more and watched him as he gently pressed the rag to her cheek.

_**Desperate and ravenous,**_  
><em><strong>So weak and powerless over you<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione's dreams were filled with blood, sweat and fear as she tossed in her bed.<p>

She was back at the temple staring down at the lifeless corpses of the priests. It was darker. Screams filled the air along with the moans of the wounded and dying. She tried to run back down the tunnel but it was gone, a stone wall in its place. She panicked and clawed desperately at the wall. Soldiers scampered into the temple swashing out at the moments and grasping greedily for the gold.

Hermione screamed when one saw her and tried to grab her arm. She could see the figure of her cousin staring back terrified at her from the doorway.

"HERMIONE RUN!" She screamed.

She swung at the soldier with all her might and bolted as soon as he fell to the ground grunting in pain. Her dress caught on the armour of the fallen Trojan guards and tore it making her shake with her panic and her pace increase as she ran out straight into the courtyard.

Sudden silence fell around her.

The sun was gone, replaced by an ominous moon and several stars. The cold breeze caressed her body sending her dislodged hair flying around her face. Fear and adrenaline still in her veins increased her shaking and her knees gave way. Tears fell from her eyes as a sob left her lips, but she never touched the floor. Instead strong arms encased her body pressing her into a warm chest. Desperately, she clung to the figure that emitted such warmth and soothing. The figure pressed his lisp to her head and neck whispering soft things. She had never felt so safe and peaceful before. Her body slumped into his grasp.

"Sleep, precious, sleep, I'll protect you." He whispered.

With tear stained eyes she looked up into silver orbs.

With a small jump she was wake and the sun blinded her. Helen was sitting by her bed wearing a weak smile.

Hermione couldn't help but frown at her in hate.

* * *

><p>Draco was once again on the Trojan Beaches. Dressed fully in her armour he strode through the camps with the moonlight hitting his features and illuminating them. Several men past him muttering gruffly, none saw the God of War was amongst them but all could feel his presence heavily on their shoulders.<p>

He paused by the king sitting around the fire. King Odesseus. Draco laughed to himself and moved on. Out of all the kings, for all his tricks and wit, Draco thought Odesseus was a pathetic king. Never bringing warfare to his island and always looking for loopholes.

Rolling his eyes he carried on until he stood outside a tent. Inside he stared at the shadow of Achilles standing admiring his helmet. Draco smirked at his warrior, always thinking of war first and nothing else...mostly.

"Achilles." The man jumped and pulled his sword out in reflex pointing to tip at Draco's throat, thought he did neither move nor look alarmed. Achilles eyes scrutinised him for a moment before lowering his weapon slightly.

"Who are you?"

Draco's smirk deepened.

"I am your master, Draco." Recognition shone in his eyes but Achilles passive features remained. He turned away and placed the sword back into its sheath.

"I have no master."

"Strange, you appear to worship me enough." Achilles paused as he placed the helmet back on its stand and turned slowly.

"Why are you here Draco? Aren't the Gods bored of toying with man yet?"

Draco laughed and gave him a feral looking grin exposing sharp teeth.

"Your mother speaks very appraisingly of you."

Achilles pointed his chin upward creating a defiant look.

"Don't most mothers?"

"Yes, but, not all mothers come to me seeking what their sons wish for." Draco smirked again as his stare fell on Achilles. He knew he had hit a chord within the warrior, it was plain to see. Achilles crossed his arms over his chest, eyes moving to the ground in concentration.

"What do you mean?"

Draco tilted his head to the side as he picked up Achilles' sword, tossing it behind his now free hands. The silver helmet that covered his face hid the knowing smile; he was wining. He pointed the sword at Achilles and most likely for the first time the man backed away from his opponent.

"You seek immortality, the one that comes with the glory of battle. You, mighty Achilles, want your name to last forever even if you're body doesn't. This is what I offer you." With a feral smile he threw to sword which Achilles caught with ease. He was wary of the offers of the gods but the idea had already caught him by the throat.

_**Little angel go away**_  
><em><strong>Come again some other day<strong>_  
><em><strong>The devil has my ear today<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll never hear a word you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Promised I would find a little solace<strong>_  
><em><strong>And some peace of mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever just as long as I don't feel so<strong>_

"What is it you want of me?" He whispered causing Draco to smile again.

"What would you do for immortality Achilles?" the man in question edged closer grasping tightly at the sword.

"Anything."

Draco nodded.

"I ask that you perform a small task."

"Yes?" Achilles asked almost desperately. Draco chuckled under his breath.

"Win this war, get the Greeks inside the Trojan walls."

It was Achilles turn to laugh at the smirking god.

"Is that all?"

"No," Draco paused for a moment, "when you get inside, bring Hermione of Troy to me."

Achilles furrowed his eyebrows in thought but knew better than to question the God of War and so he nodded.

"Where?"

Draco moved towards the doorway gracefully, never once breaking eye contact with the Greek. Achilles followed his movements as if they were in a dance of sorts or a duel.

"The Trojan Gardens."

Achilles looked at his sword and then straight back at the God.

"It shall be done."

_**Desperate and ravenous,**_  
><em><strong>So weak and powerless<strong>_

_**Desperate and ravenous,**_  
><em><strong>So weak and powerless <strong>_  
><em><strong>Over you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. There'll be more soon I promise.<strong>

**I thought my presentation of Achilles was a little off but anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts too.**

**Next Chapter: Hermione's dilemma**


	5. Meeting War

Hello everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews again, I love you all!

**Just in case anyone's is confused here are the characters:**

**Draco – Ares**

**Harry – Greek soldier**

**Hermione – Trojan princess**

**Ginny – Briseis**

**So, I hope that helps, and now here's the next chapter of our journey...**

**ACHILLES: What in Zeus' name is that?**

**ME: It's a pencil**

**DRACO: (sneers) Dumb ass**

**Song: Wine Red by the Hush Sound**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting War<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who shot that arrow in your throat?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who missed the crimson apple?<strong>_  
><em><strong>It hung heavy on the tree above your head<strong>_

_**This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect**_  
><em><strong>Give your immortality to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll set you up against the stars<strong>_

Hermione stared in horror as Paris yet again fell to the ground, the savage cut in his leg causing him to groan in agony. Despite her dislike for Helen she couldn't bear to see the suffering on her perfect face any longer, she took her hand in hers and gave a small smile that was returned weakly. Menelaus stalked towards the young prince smirking, Paris shuffled away as the crowd jeered to cling to his brother's leg.

"Is this what you left me for!" Menelaus mocked throwing his arms in the air. Helen flinched and Hermione couldn't help but feel resentment for the man. The moment he was struck down by Hector the chaos began. Hermione couldn't bare it any longer. She stormed out of the balcony much to the shock of the nobles and her family.

Taking all the right turns and slamming several doors making the nervous servant girls jump she ended up in her brothers' training room. Her eyes scanned the equipment from swords to spears finally settling on her bow in the corner. It was frowned upon for women of royal blood to carry wield a weapon but Hermione had secretly been practicing with Hector, in times such as these it was a necessity.

"My lady?" Ailsa whispered as she peered around the door. Hermione glanced over her shoulder in surprise at the young women guiltily with the bow in her hands. "You ought not to be here my lady."

"I know, I know." Taking one last glance at the weapon she placed it back on its stand and left, thoughts of her own future coming into question.

As royalty she would be expected to marry a noble or prince of some foreign land most likely 3 times her age. But Hermione was a scholar in a sense; she loved and lived to learn, hours she would spend pouring over old parchments and studying the skies or histories. She was determined to be independent, or as independent as a woman could be. Once Ginny had offered her a place as priestess at the temple...Ginny.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night she watched the pyres burning, the souls of the dead pouring into the sky as great black clouds against the orange sunset. She spoke a prayer for each and every soul lost in the first of the battles, of which many more would surely follow meaning this would become her night time routine.<p>

_**Gloria,**_  
><em><strong>We lied, we can't go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is the time and this is the place to be alive<strong>_

_**Who shot that arrow in your throat?**_  
><em><strong>Who missed the crimson apple?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And there is discord in the garden tonight<strong>_

On her way back to her rooms she past Hector holding a sobbing woman at arm's length. Pulling back the shall from her head she saw it was Helen who spoke softly with her brother before leaving in a hurry. Hector turned with a troubled expression on his face.

"Brother?"

"Hermione, you should be inside." She frowned as he came to walk beside her.

"What was that?" Hector huffed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Helen's worried for Paris. Seeing the pyres burning...was just too much." He offered an emotionless smile and sighed. They walked in silence until they reached the gardens of Troy, the moonlight illuminating the tiny white flowers. She felt as if not even the tranquil haven could lift the dark atmosphere form Troy. Hermione felt something take her hand and squeeze it. Hector looked down at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Hector?" She whispered, squeezing his hand in comfort. He held her gaze for several moments before speaking in hushed tones.

"If I fall – "

"Hector!" She gasped, her eyes widening at the thought of losing her dearest brother. He shook his head.

"If I should fall in this war I don't know how long the city will last. And if that happens I want you to go with Andromache, save as many people as you can but get out. She knows the way, take your bow," Hermione made a face at that; "you doubt your abilities, if you were only a boy!" He chuckled but the humour was lost.

"I will stay with father!"

"No, I can't lose you too dear sister, I won't. You think the Greeks would spare you any concern? Please, do as I ask."

Hermione looked hard into his eyes seeing only fear and worry. She chose to look out into the gardens before nodding. Hector sighed in relief and hugged her close; his heavy masculine scent filled her nostrils as his chin rested on her head.

"You're stronger than any woman I know Hermione, I love you sister."

"I love you too Hector." Hermione pressed her face into his chest to stop the tears from flowing; she had the strange feeling this would be the last time she held her brother.

_**The sea is wine red**_  
><em><strong>This is the death of beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>The doves have died<strong>_  
><em><strong>The lovers have lied<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hector left her in the garden with her thoughts to tend to his wife and crying son. Fear crept into her mind like a serpent that night, thoughts of losing everyone dear to her and the destruction of the life of Troy was too much. She hugged the shall closer around her body and sat amongst the flowers staring into the waters mimicking them.<p>

What did they see? She thought with a tilt of her head.

Perhaps the beauty of the sky or themselves, or maybe to try to glimpse the gods in the heavens above that shone so brightly in the dark sky.

Perhaps they turned away as to not see the horrors of humanity.

Ripples destroyed the image, distorting her face was the tear droplet fell into the water.

_**I cut the arrow from your neck**_  
><em><strong>Stretched you beneath the tree<strong>_  
><em><strong>Among the roots and baby's breath<strong>_  
><em><strong>I covered us with silver leaves<strong>_

_**Gloria,**_  
><em><strong>We lied, we can't go on<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is the time and this is the place to be alive<strong>_

As the ripples calmed and the surface was a smooth as a painting again Hermione saw something in its depths. Something silver sparkled at the bottom of the pool, winking at her. In her hand sat a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake, its eyes were two rubies glinting in the moonlight. Hermione gasped at its beauty and slipped into onto her wrist, clearly it wasn't a gift for a mortal.

"Do you like my gift?" Startled, her jumped and turned to face the owner of the silk-like voice only to face a shadow leaning against the olive tree nearby. Her heartbeat increased.

"Who's there?" Her voice shook as her hands grasped the grass at her feet, preparing to take flight at any moment. The shadow chuckled.

"I am, precious."

Hermione bristled at his tone.

"How dare you!" She stood abruptly as the shadow moved forward into the silver light, it caressed his perfect features and illuminated his marble-white hair.

"Very easy precious, as I hold power over everything." Hermione was momentarily stunned by his beauty, only a god could have that effect on someone. She recognised the face from her dreams, the treasured eyes and familiar scent of burning incense mixed with a hot summer's night filled her senses. Out of fear she lowered her eyes feeling unworthy of looking upon such perfection.

"You are Draco." She whispered.

_**The sea is wine red**_  
><em><strong>This is the death of beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>The doves have died<strong>_  
><em><strong>The lovers have lied<strong>_

The God moved gracefully through the garden, picking up a red flower in his hand and twirling it about in his fingers. Hermione's breathing was shallow as he steadily came closer, the smirk on his face playing her heart like a drum.

"Why are you here?"

"War is my business, I must settle matters here." He answered in a casual tone. Hermione lifted her head to stare at him.

"It's your fault we are at war, what did we do to deserve your anger?" Her tone was harsher than she intended causing sparks to flare in his eyes, she flinched when he stepped right up to her and stared down.

"War walks hand in hand with peace precious, never forget that." His eyes went to her hair and trapped one smooth curl in his fingers. Hermione couldn't breathe, couldn't move, she felt like a deer during one of her brother's hunts. "If you want someone to blame, look at your love-struck brother."

"I could never blame Paris." Her voice barely a whisper in the garden she stood frozen, entranced by the god before her. Her brain was arguing with her senses, telling her she should run, but it was failing miserably. Draco smiled, his hand moving from her hair to trace her jaw. Hermione shivered. "Why are you here?" She asked again much weaker than before.

The god smiled softly.

"To see you precious." She jumped back at his statement. Draco laughed. "Oh, don't be afraid precious, I won't harm you." Hermione seemed sceptical.

"Says the man who sleeps on a bed of skin from dead men."

He chuckled dryly.

"Actually I sleep on a very different bed, my hounds have that." His face darkened with something Hermione could not place. "Perhaps you would like to see it."

Hermione blinked at him in shock, a blush creeping up her neck, shaking her head fiercely. Draco remained in front of her wearing the dark expression that caused flames to dance on her skin.

_**The sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)**_  
><em><strong>This is the death of beauty (this is the time and place)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)<strong>_  
><em><strong>The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUUNNNN! Cliff hanger for you all to yell at me about.<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Draco's battle**


	6. Acts of Violence

**Hi people! Sorry it took me so long but with exams and everything it's been pretty hectic around here right guys?**

**DRACO: (sighs) I'm tired, can't we just ignore them?**

**HARRY: That would be rude your idiot. Besides, they've come to see you.**

**ACHILLES: (glares at Draco)**

**So, I want to thank all of you for your great reviews and I promise I'll try and make the chapters longer for you all. Now, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: The Wolf by Fever Ray**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Acts of Violence<strong>

* * *

><p>The stars burned brightly that night as Achilles sat on the golden beach looking out wistfully at the vast ocean. For one moment he questioned his being here in Troy. Before all he had wanted was to be remember, to go down in history as a king would, but now...it all seemed pointless.<p>

To the left of him a couple walked slowly in the moonlight hand in hand. The girl was a slave now, her long red hair had long been removed from its delicate twist and fell freely around her shoulders which the boy kept pushing back to gaze at her face.

"You are very beautiful my lady." He whispered.

"Harry, you are too kind for a soldier." She blushed and pecked his cheek. The young boy grinned wildly.

Achilles could feel himself smiling at the situation; Harry was so young and naive still of the world, as was his charge, even within the blaze of war love could blossom and affection flourish. For that he envied the boy. All his life he had known passion, hate and battle but never love. He thought back to the offer of the War God and for a split second wondered: is it worth it? Could he condemn an innocent girl like the priestess to a life of forced affection? Shaking his head roughly the warrior picked himself up and stole away to his tent.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a start to be blinded by the morning sun. She was lying in the garden surrounded by those tiny white flowers she had been admiring the other night. She stretched her arms and legs stiffly just managing to sit up straight. A small smile graced her features at the beauty of the day.<p>

"How did I get here?" Only the birds answered her question. Huffing, she stood up carefully and rubbed her forehead.

Then she remembered:

Soft moonlight,

Rippling reflections,

Smooth voice,

The gift and the offer.

Gasping she clutched at her wrist where, much to her surprise, a silver snake clutched. A squeak-like noise escaped her mouth as the imprinted image of silver eyes pulsed behind her eyelids. Her hand shook in panic, a shiver flew up her spine. Her fingers clawed at the gift in an attempt to remove it but the snake only seemed to coil tighter. Her brown eyes widened in fear.

"Oh Gods!" She whispered and ran inside. Her sandals clicked on the marble floors as she raced around the corner. Something would happen today, she could feel it in her bones. Servants stared at her as she past them, ignoring their insistent calls of 'my lady'. Helen stared at her in shock as she panted past Paris' room to Hector's. "Andromache! Andromache!"

A few seconds later the dark haired women stood outside her door with her baby sleeping soundly in her arms. The princess' eyes widened at the sight of her sister-in-law flying down the corridor.

"In the name of Hera, Hermione, what is the matter?" Hermione stopped in front of her, eyes wild and breathing erratic.

"I – need – to see – Hector." In all the commotion Helen had joined Hermione's side and was patting her back. The young prince woke with a soft cry.

"Come inside." Andromache snapped. "Hector left before Apollo had chance to raise the sun." Hermione sat on the bench nearest the window mouth agape whilst Andromache tendered to her son. Helen lingered by the doorway.

"What?"

"They thought it best if they tried a counterattack." Helen explained in a quiet voice. Hermione's back straightened.

"But that would just unite them! Why wasn't I a part of this conversation? I am not allowed my say?"

"No." Andromache turned sharply to Hermione causing her to jump. The older women softened her tone and stroked her hair comfortingly."We are women, our duty is to carry on the line Hermione, not fight wars."

"Men have always been dominant; it is the will of the gods." Helen stated as she rocked the prince back and forwards. Hermione leant away from Andromache's touch and frowned.

"Then are you to tell me that the great goddesses have no use? That they are powerless without the gods?" She paused to observe the uncertain glances shared between the two women. "We are not solely created for that reason, surely! I shall most likely never marry, you now this Andromache, so why am I living? What else could the gods possibly have in store for me if not this?" Her declaration caused a great silence in the chamber. Only the soft cries of the baby disturbed it.

Andromache sighed and turned form Helen to embrace her sister.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eyes black, big paws and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its poison and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Its blood <strong>_  
><em><strong>And big fire, big burn<strong>_  
><em><strong>Into the ashes <strong>_  
><em><strong>And no return<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woooooooooooooooooooooo<strong>_

Artemis laughed into the pool of water, her eyes shining with interest.

"Hera, Athena, come you must witness this!" She exclaimed over the music and laughter of the gods in the corner. The two floated over and peered down at the reflection of a woman with curled mahogany hair and deep brown eyes as she spoke out to the others with such a commanding grace that even Hera was impressed.

"Then are you to tell me that the great goddesses have no use? That they are powerless without the gods? We are not solely created for that reason, surely! I shall most likely never marry, you now this Andromache, so why am I living? What else could the gods possibly have in store for me if not this?"

Athena smiled and touched Artemis' shoulder.

"I like the mortal. It is refreshing to hear a girl finally speaking up for herself. Yes, I like her a lot."

Hera tilted her head to the side as she scrutinised the girl, pointing one immaculate finger nail at her down cast face.

"She seemed familiar to me."

"Yes, I do believe it is the Trojan princess, Priam's daughter." Athena interrupted. Blonde curls flew in front of them as beauty personified leant over the basin and grinned.

"It is Draco's mortal dear sisters." She giggled. At this the three goddesses appeared shocked and laughed. Annoyed that the noise disrupted their games Zeus flickered his gaze to the women crowded around the pool. Even Eris, the Goddess of Chaos, turned her attention to the group and peered over their shoulder grinning.

"What are you crowing about now?" Hera bristled at her husband's tone but chose to ignore it. The other gods; Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Draco turned to the scene with curiosity.

"Nothing to concern you, my dear husband." Hera snapped. Zeus grumbled.

"Wait, Aphrodite my sweet did I hear you correctly?" Hermes eyes twinkled with mischief as they flickered from Draco to the goddess. She giggled covering her mouth with her hand. Draco sat up straight in his chair suddenly very aware the direction in which the conservation was heading.

"Is our dear Draco lusting after a _mortal_?" Apollo sneered earning a chuckle from the other gods. Draco scowled and folded his arms trying to restrain the growl in his throat. Hades placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that none of you are ignorant of my situation." He snapped in a low tone. Apollo's sneer grew.

_**We took you out**_  
><em><strong>From your mother's womb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our temple, your tomb<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can be your pick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not pawned<strong>_  
><em><strong>The poison is blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wooooooooooooo<strong>_

"Ah yes, the Fates have decided you need a woman, poor lonesome Draco!" Hermes gave him a grin, one which ignited Draco's temper.

"_Please_ let me hit him." He whispered sharply to Hades who shook his head.

"Attention! Attention all!" He exclaimed getting to his feet. "Draco, the God of War, who lives to cause death, has finally taken a mortal lover!" The Olympians all laughed except for a summing Draco, Hades and Athena.

"Tell us Draco, is she blind? Or perhaps wild even?" Hermes snickered as Apollo and Zeus roared with laughter.

Draco could see red. His hand gripped the hilt of his golden sword do tightly the muscles in his hands hurt. As their mocking continued his sword begged for blood. In an instant Draco leapt with incredible speed and power and threw the sword at Apollo missing his neck by millimetres so that his tunic was pinned to the pillar like a piece of meat for sale at market. The laughter abruptly ended with all eyes focused on the seething War God. Draco stepped right into Apollo's shocked face and bared his sharp teeth.

"One day I shall look upon your corpse and smile _brother_, and only then will you realise what it is to tempt War." He growled. Apollo wriggled uncomfortably against his position the wall attempting to knock the sword loose.

"You cannot have her you know, if she would have you in the first place." Draco continued to stare hard at the god as she sneered. "She is under my protection, as a Trojan princess, so I cannot allow it."

Silver eyes blazed with liquid fire but his face remained as calm as the summer skies. Apollo flinched as he yanked out his sword and leant in.

"I won't need _your permission_ if your _head is on a stake!"_ He spat turned to weapon towards Apollo's face at impossible speed.

"Stop your bickering!" Zeus boomed. Draco's arm froze in mid air as a soft and steadied his arm. Eris's dark eyes locked with his.

"Have your fight another day brother, Hermione would not wish for you to have Olympian blood on your hands." She whispered calmly. Draco scowled further and stormed away from his sister of chaos to his chamber, her laughter haunting him the whole way.

_**We've been calling**_  
><em><strong>Black paw who's soaring<strong>_

_**We go out in the morning**_  
><em><strong>Down the trail<strong>_  
><em><strong>To somewhere<strong>_

_**You are the sound that I hear **_  
><em><strong>We are not standing<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are falling<strong>_

His red eyed hounds lifted their heads as he entered, their pointed ears swivelling to greet him. Sighing, he ran a hand over their heads causing them to pant happily and lowered the guard back to sleep on their bed of skins. Draco collapsed onto his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. The situation was hopeless, he thought. Yet the image of his precious one's smile that could challenged even Aphrodite's that he had glimpsed so made times through the pool tortured him. The softness of her curled hair and skin caused his skin to shiver.

He pulled out his shield and gazed into the silver shine until the reflection of his beauty comforting her brother could be seen. She looked troubled as she wrapped her arms around him. Draco snarled as jealously gripped his stomach and tossed the shield to the far end of the room in anger. The sound of metal hitting skin caught his attention.

"Athena?" He sat up straight with his usual frown in place. The goddess offered him a gentle smile and place the shield down by his spear.

"It seems you in quite a mess Draco, though I can understand your reasons."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously and crossed his arms inviting the goddess to come closer.

"Oh?"

"I have seen the mortal, she is beautiful and wise far beyond her years." She turned to inspect something on his wall, a smile on her lips, "It is so rare to so such fire and passion in a woman these days, for that you should keep her."

Draco was taken back by her confession and stood to his full height to face her.

"Are you going to suggest something to me then sister?"

Athena smiled playfully and tapped her finger to her chin.

"I shall make a deal with you." She began to circle him, not the Draco was play attention to that, and he was hanging on her proposition. "If you ensure that my Odesseus wins this war and comes out of it safely I shall do what I can to do to make her immortal."

Draco was dumb-struck. He narrowed his eyes at the Goddess of Wisdom and moved a step away from her gentle smile.

"Why would you do this for me?" A sad look crossed her face. "Besides the others would never allow it to happen, you saw their reaction." He collapsed again onto his bed scowling. Athena sat next to him and sighed.

"I know what it's like to be denied a lover. It stings." Draco watched her smile turn to a frown as she thought in the silence. "She is an intelligent girl and ought not to be wasted on the mortal world." She turned to look him in the eye. Draco was surprised at her directness; few would dare to do such a thing. "Do this for me and you shall have your mortal."

She left Draco to ponder her offer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on earth Hermione fell against the marble wall as her brother fell to the floor with Achilles sword in his shoulder. Her eyes widened at the scene of horror as the feeling of utter emptiness clouded her thoughts. Paris fell next, an arrow protruding from his neck spilling ruby liquid on the marble floors of the palace. Helen's screams created a sort of background noise as Hermione stood frozen to the spot. Hector looked up momentarily, pain etched in his brown eyes as Achilles slowly brought down his spear.<p>

"Run." He seemed to scream though the sound never reached her ears.

Andromache was pulled against a soldier's chest sobbing as he dragged her away from the men who held the crying prince at arm's length over the city walls. Hermione cried out but the darkness surrounded her from all sides, the sounds still playing the in background as a reminder. Familiar arms encased her as she sobbed hopelessly.

"Please, no more."

The figure shushed her, turning her so she could hide her face from the world, her tears soaking into his scratchy tunic. His lips pressed against her hair to comfort her as she breathed in his scent. At this point she didn't care that she knew who he was, what he was. Instead, Hermione concentrated on the comfort and security she felt, his scent washing away the nightmare whilst his voice covered the screams. When her tears subsided she turned her face up to try to see his face, his eyes. The god stared back at her with that same dark look in those eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She whispered her voice crackling at the end. Draco didn't reply but simply stared down at her, his rough hand caressing her tear stained cheek and hair.

"To make you understand, to prepare you."He whispered softly. Hermione pulled back but not far enough for him to lose his hold.

"Understand what?" She sniffed.

"Your future, precious."

Before she could answer his moth descended on hers, creating a fire storm inside her stomach that was moving upwards. She slumped forward against her better judgement so that those arms that made her so safe and calm pulled her in towards the darkness that resembled the sky. Stars twirled around them nto that Hermione cared as long as he didn't let go she felt like she owuld never fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think guys?<strong>

**More coming soon I promise! Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Achilles has an unexpected visitor.**


	7. Turn of Events

**I'm updating again everyone, thanks again to Kichou, fantacyluvr1, Pink Prattle, BlackBloodedMagic, nickyfullmetal, thekeeperoftime, yadyforever, ItsNatalie, magentaskyy, cosmoGirl666, readingobsessed, Gemini rose and the-tall-girl-in-green. I love you all so much!**

**Thanks to all those who favourite this story too!**

**Hope I spelt them all right.**

**Sorry, this one is a little shorter. More soon though, I promise!**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat, on with the story! WARNING! There is some swearing in this chapter, only a little though ;)**

**Song: Judith by APC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Turn of events <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're such an inspiration<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the ways that I will<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never, ever choose to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh so many ways for me to show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How your savior has abandoned you<strong>_

Brown eyes stared as the mangled body of her brother was dragged behind the chariot of hellish black horses, a cloud of dust drifting behind as the city of Troy fell silent. King Priam sat upright in his throne, his old hands clinging to the arm rests. Andromache was sobbing silently on the marble floor with Helen wrapped around her.

Hermione turned to Paris with watery eyes, her mouth a thin line. Her brother was very much the same but his eyes refused to meet her gaze, obvious guilt was written over his features. The eerie silence beat against her ears. The rhythm of her heart beat loud in her head. Past Paris' shoulder she became transfixed on a figure leaning over the city walls, crouched on top of one of the battlements. Draco was staring at her with a god-like expressionless mask on his face. She could feel the tips of her nails dig into the soft skin of her palms.

_**Fuck your God, your Lord, your Christ**_  
><em><strong>He did this, took all you had and<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left you this way, still you pray, never stray, never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Taste of the fruit, never thought to question "Why?"<strong>_

His eyes remained glued to hers, but no matter how hard she tried to see some emotion, to see into his soul all she found was an endless sea of molten silver.

So cold and bottomless.

The grip on his spear was tight and the helmet ordained with black fringes made him look even more monstrous, she thought. Unwilling to let him see her tears any longer she turned from the balcony and hid in the shadows of the corridor. Hermione's whole body was shaking, having just witness just exactly what this man was capable of. But the anger welling up inside her that made her stomach turn and churn was the fact that he was there.

It was his fault Hector died.

His fault this whole ware began! He could have prevented it.

And now...Troy would surely fall.

She looked down at the snake on her wrist; its red eyes seemed to watch her. Desperately she tried in vain to rip the offending thing from her but no matter how hard she clawed at it the snake wound tighter until it hurt. Tears fell from her eyes and hit the marble floors. Hermione gave a cry and slumped against the wall covering her face with her hands. Hector was gone, he would never get to see his son grow up, or hold Andromache again. Hermione felt such a pain in her chest.

Something warm lightly touched her shoulder, resting there. Hermione jumped but didn't turn her gaze from the insides of her hands.

"Precious." His breath tickled her ear.

She froze, her breath hitching in her lungs. Warmth spread over her body, that familiar feeling of security returning. How she wanted to turn to him and weep in his arms. He had warned her, she recalled in the rational side of her brain, he had come and told her...but she hadn't paid attention. Another sob escaped.

_**It's not like you killed someone**_  
><em><strong>It's not like you drove a hateful spear into his side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Praise the one who left you broken down and paralyzed<strong>_

_**He did it all for you...**_  
><em><strong>He did it all for you...<strong>_

"Hermione?" A timid voice asked. Hermione jumped up, the warmth and comfort gone leaving Paris in his wake. She said nothing as he led her towards her chambers. When they reached the correct corridor Paris leant closer and whispered in her ear. "Father would appreciate your presence." She looked up with eyes filled with sorrow.

"You're his son too."

Paris cast his gaze down. The muscles in his jaw tightened.

* * *

><p>"You see? She prays to me, the patron of Troy, not you." Apollo pointed a golden finger down into the pool where a hooded girl knelt, pleading up at the statue of the sun god.<p>

Draco tried his best not to sneer at the vain god. He crossed his arms over the silver breast plate in an attempt to control the curling of his hands into fists. Apollo smirked as his finger brushed against her frozen face, laughing as Draco snapped and gripped the hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"She's not yours you know."

"Neither is she yours." Draco growled. Apollo grinned and stepped back from the basin looking disinterested.

"She is a princess of Troy, one of my mortals, brother."

Draco grabbed his upper arm tightly and made him turn, wishing he could wipe the satisfied look off his golden face. Instead the arrogant godly smile returned.

"She has my protection!"

Apollo chuckled darkly.

"That mere trinket?" He turned to fully face the angered War God, "you think you can deny me my right?"

Draco's shoulder's straightened and his jaw set.

"What right? You think you can take any mortal you want –"

"I CAN! NONE CAN DENY ME!" Apollo shouted so there faces were mere inches away. Draco's upper lip curled upwards into a snarl.

"WELL SHE WILL! I DENY YOU YOUR SO CALLED RIGHT!"

"SHE WILL NOT, NONE HAVE OR WILL EVER-"

"YOUR ARROGANCE WILL BE YOUR END-"

"I AM THE GOD OF THE SUN!"

"BUT NOT OF MORTALS LIVES!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS INSANITY!" Athena shouted over their screaming match, chests heaving with their noses almost touching as the two gods hissed and snarled at each other. Artemis chuckled with Aphrodite in the corner who had been watching with a smile the whole time. Hera gave them both disproving looks as she pulled Apollo away by the arm. Athena whispered quietly into Draco's ear: "There will be a time, I swear it."

"There better be." He hissed, never losing eye contact with Apollo who wore his trade-mark sneer again.

"She'll come to me Draco, mark my words."

"Do not tempt War Apollo!" Draco hissed as he fought against Athena's grip on his arm. His blooded boiled in his veins as the sun god smirked and walked off with Aphrodite at his arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh so many ways for me to show you<strong>_  
><em><strong>How your dogma has abandoned you<strong>_

_**Pray to your Christ, to your God**_  
><em><strong>Never taste of the fruit, never stray, never break, never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Choke on a lie even though he's the one who<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did this to you, you never thought to question "Why?"<strong>_

Achilles sat in his tent silently staring down at his work on sharpening his sword. Ginevra sat curled up in the corner, the tears still running down her cheeks. She wished Harry was here, to comfort and hold here. Instead she got the monster.

"They killed your cousin, you killed mine. When does it end?" She whispered. Achilles stopped for a moment but didn't lift his eyes to meet hers.

"It never ends." His voice was emotionless. Ginevra sucked in a second sob and quietly left the tent. The warrior was left alone in his darkness with his dark thoughts. The face of the man, the father, the son appeared behind his eye lids once more. His face pale and splattered with his own blood.

Achilles grip tightened on the sword.

**_It's not like you killed someone_**  
><strong><em>It's not like you drove a spiteful spear into his side<em>**  
><strong><em>Talk to Jesus Christ as if he knows the reasons why<em>**

The leather flap door of the tent parted revealing a hooded and cloaked figure. Achilles looked up with little interest. Shaking hands moved back the hood and a pale face greeted him showing little emotion. Achilles stood.

"Princess?"

Hermione knelt before the warrior and took her hand in hers pressing it lightly to her lips. Achilles stepped away looking and feeling very confused.

"I have endured what none has had to endure before."

"How did you get here?" He helped her up so she could sit next to him on the bench, her eyes searched his and for a moment he was lost inside a pool of mocha.

"I think I know my father's country better than the Greeks."

Achilles studied her cautiously.

"You are brave to come to me alone."

Hermione shook her head.

"It is not bravery, Achilles, but humility." Hermione stated calmly, her chin stuck out slightly in defiance. Achilles had to admire her courage. She cast her gaze down to her hands that sat shaking in her lap. "Today, I watched you... kill my brother, drag his b-body behind your chariot." She lifted her gaze to his blue eyes, he could see the tears hiding in those depths. "Give him back to us."

"Princ-"

"He deserves a proper burial, you know that."

It was Achilles turn to look away then. He thought of the torture that the royal family must be going through, and then of the body lying in the sand in the shadow of his tent, covered in dust and blood. He jumped when Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"I beg of you, would you want your cousin to be treated this way?" That did it. Achilles cleared his throat and stood slowly.

"Wait here." He whispered.

Hermione sat in the darkness of the tent trying to control her fear and sorrow. Her hands shook badly, since when was she so nervous? What if he said no? What if he called the guards? Achilles came back and led her towards a chariot surrounded by his men. They were all silent, it was a good sign, she thought. A bundle of cloth was placed on a stretcher behind the chariot, the horses paced nervously.

"Hermione?" She whipped her head around to see a sight that made her cry. Ginevra ran towards her across the sand from a nearby tent. Shaking hands grasped her tightly in a warm hug.

"I- thought you were- dead." Hermione choked. Ginevra was crying also as she pulled back from the embrace. A soldier paced awkwardly behind her catching Hermione's eye. Her cousin turned and stared at the man before running into his arms and giving him a long kiss. Hermione blushed and turned towards the chariot. She could over here their discussion.

"Achilles?"

"Go, no one shall stop you."

There was a pause.

"Thank you."

With one last look Ginevra joined Hermione in the Chariot looking longingly at the soldier who attempted to smile.

"I shall find you again."

Ginny smiled.

"I hope so, Harry."

Hermione turned to Achilles who had continued to stare at her for several minutes now. He blinked twice.

"Thank you." She croaked.

"You are a brave woman, may the god keep you." She nodded her head to him but did not return the sentiment.

Achilles watched on as the two women rode back towards the shadow of a city. He placed a hand of Harry's shoulder, the boy continued to stare at the shrinking chariot silhouette.

"You shall see her again."

"I know, in this life or the next."

Achilles walked along the beach breathing lightly in the cool ocean air. It filled his lungs and calmed his thoughts. As he sat down in the sand he turned to look to his right, expecting to see the cliffs and beaches of Troy. Instead he saw leather sandals and a spear. Draco peered down at him, silver eyes gleaming in the night.

"Draco?"

The War God said nothing but turned his gaze to the ocean, his armour gone leaving him only in a fine tunic holding his spear.

"Remember our deal, Achilles."

The warrior licked his lips.

"She has al-"

"Are you reconsidering my _generous_ offer?" Draco snarled. Achilles looked away.

"You know I have nothing to live for anymore, I'm tired of fighting."

Draco picked up his weapon and tossed it to Achilles who caught it in surprise.

"Do as I ask, and I'll make sure your name is immortal. I helped you once to seek your revenge on the Trojan prince, now it is your turn. My spear will not fail you."

Draco walked away into the shadows.

"Yes, my lord Draco." Achilles stared down at the spear and hung his head in silence.

_**He did it all for you...**_  
><em><strong>He did it all for you...<strong>_  
><em><strong>He did it all for you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, what's going to happen next? Anyone like to guess?<strong>

**Next Chapter: ? Who knows**


	8. Watch me Burn

**Hey again peoples. Thanks for the lovely reviews again, and I'm flattered that you think I'm an awesome writer :p **

**Anyway to answer a few of your questions (well remarks really but what the hell) Apollo is VERY vain and arrogant if you hadn't noticed. In this chapter we see just how evil he can be... hehe cue evil laugh. Draco's really in a mess right now, but you got to admit he's pretty good as a god!**

**ATTENTION ALL!**

**It's just 40 days until the last HARRY POTTER FILM COMES OUT ;D**

**HIP HIP HOORRAAA!**

**Enjoy! Might be my last update for a few days ;(**

**Song: Love The Way You Lie (part 2) By Rihanna and Enimem YAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Watch me Burn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>On the first page of our story <strong>  
><strong>the future seemed so bright <strong>  
><strong>then this thing turned out so evil <strong>  
><strong>I don't know why I'm still surprised <strong>  
><strong>even angels have their wicked schemes <strong>  
><strong>and you take that to new extremes <strong>  
><strong>but you'll always be my hero <strong>  
><strong>even though you've lost your mind<strong>

Hermione lay on her bed hugging a golden cushion close to her chest as she watched the golds and marigold yellows of the sun die and morph into reds and pinks across the sky. Birds screeched up high in the evening glow, perching on top of the small stone houses and flittering off again creating a strange dance of heights that made her confused. Their reflections mirrored the dance on the silver bracelet suck to her wrist. The snake's ruby eyes glittered. Visions of silver and the warmth that came with it crept up her skin like the tyrant serpent.

She thought of how much he had done to her.

_How much he had done for her._

He had destroyed her world.

_He had built her a new one._

Shown his power through violence and blood.

_Shown her gentleness through soft words._

Made his name by killing her family and people.

_Made his affection crawl under her skin._

She grumbled and tossed the cushion to the far side of the room in utter frustration, letting out a small cry. She could hear the cries of her nephew down the corridor over her heavy breathing. He was missing his father, just as a woman was weeping for her husband, brother, a father for his son. And all the while she was selfishly thinking of him. It made her heart ache. She lay back and dug her head deep inside the covers of her bed.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **_  
><em><strong>but that's all right because I like the way it hurts <strong>_  
><em><strong>just gonna stand there and hear me cry <strong>_  
><em><strong>but that's all right because I love the way you lie <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_

Suddenly, it was silent.

Hermione opened her eyes to see the inside of the covers where shining light was coming through. She could hear the ocean, smell the fresh air. Ocean? Her eyebrows met as she ever so slowly lifted her head. Bright light blinded her temporarily and with a hand sheltering her squinting eyes she pushed back the sheet completely to find soft cushions surrounding her. Tall columns stood proudly reaching up to the sky supporting nothing. Soft curtains of a wispy golden material floated on a breeze from the pillars encaging her in some sort of pavilion on the beach. The waters were calm, a beautiful turquoise colour fit for the gods.

May this is Draco's doing, she thought with a small spark of excitement.

Who was she kidding? After everything he had done she still couldn't find it within herself to truly hate him. Ironic really the rational side of her brain chided. A smile graced her face for the first time in days as she stood slowly taking in the beauty of the place. The silky material of the curtains caressed her as the breeze floated inside, the soft cushions like a bed.

A shadow moved behind the curtain form the pillar making her gasp. A lump caught in her throat.

"Draco?" She whispered mentally cursing her weakness.

The shadow chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you." The tenor voice was a smooth as the rays of the sun, but it did nothing to comfort her. It did not have the same warmth or gentleness that Draco's had. Her smile fled and she took a step away as the golden figure strutted forward smirking. His hair was a brilliant blond like the dun, even his eyes were gold. The tunic he wore clung closely to the well defined muscles that Hermione tried her best to ignore. Immediately she dropped to her floor in a curtsy.

"My lord Apollo forgive me." She was stronger this time around, her curtsy was deep but proper for a God, she felt, her regal aura had returned to her like a switch being flicked. Apollo chuckled and lifted her chin almost roughly.

"Do not fret yourself princess. All is well." Hermione stood in the centre of the sea of cushions and silk. The golden god circled her once; she shivered as she felt his scrutinising gaze cover her form. Apollo muttered to himself something she could not quite hear and returned to standing in front of her, much to close for her liking but she couldn't retreat without falling down helpless or tumbling over the cushions. The rough finger returned and picked up her chin so that his eyes bore into hers. "I see what he sees in you, Hermione." His warm breath whispered over her face, the lump suddenly got bigger in her throat.

"My lord?" She stuttered as his fingers traced her face.

"I heard you prayers to me, what was it again you wished of me?" His voice was sickly sweet and Hermione fought the urge to turn and run from him...or sneer in disgust as she would have to any other man.

"I – we beg for your protection great Apollo, my father's city will surely fall if you do not help us." She pleaded in the most humbling tone she could muster. The Sun God titled his head to one side, a silent thought.

"And what would Troy be willing to give to me in return for my services?" He grinned.

Hermione froze, eyes widened. She had not thought of that, what in the name of Zeus could a mortal give to a God? Prayers or gold? Surely they would not want land or treasure they were gods after all. Hermione quickly swallowed the lump in her throat and her mouth opened and closed several times as her brain attempted to think rationally, diplomatically.

"I-"

He chuckled again, white teeth like pearls shone in an almost feral way.

"For one so intelligent you are so _very_ naive."

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_  
><em><strong>glass is shattered from the fight <strong>_  
><em><strong>in this tug of war, you'll always win <strong>_  
><em><strong>even when I'm right <strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you feed me fables from your hand <strong>_  
><em><strong>with violent words and empty threats <strong>_  
><em><strong>and it's sick that all these battles <strong>_  
><em><strong>are what keeps me satisfied<strong>_

She jumped as he fixed his lips to hers; the gasp she had was stuck inside her mouth, eyes wide. No she understood and was horrified. She could feel his pointed nose move down the column of her throat and inhale deeply. His rough hands moved to grip her, one on her waist and the other her arm. Hermione felt utterly trapped. All she could think was 'no', visions of her god came to mind. What a second, her god? Where did that come from?

"Please, there must be –_ gulp_ – something else." His gold eyes lifted to hers, though the gold had been replaced with large black stones. She was shaking as he studied her face.

"I want nothing that you mortals have, except one thing."

She inhaled sharply.

"And what is that?" She surprised herself by her own defiance and courage against Apollo, a god. Her brain argued that this would only lead to trouble, perhaps it was right.

He smirked and moved to inhale her hair, his lips by her ear.

"I think you know."

Her body jerked to get away from him but he was stronger and clearly amused by her defiance and struggle. He pulled her towards him knocking the remaining air form her lungs and preventing any from entering as he glued his mouth to hers.

Hermione panicked and began to pulled against him in vain; dig her finger nails into his glowing skin, anything to get away from this situation.

"Get away from me!" She pleaded but Apollo simply ignored her. Hermione's desperation grew when she felt the soft cushions underneath her. When her struggling became too much for his liking Apollo pulled back so he towered above her and pinned her wrists down. Her wild eyes glazed with fear stared back. His lips curled back into a snarl.

"I am your _God_. Your prayer to me, worship me, none has ever dared to deny me Hermione. What makes you any different?"

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn **_  
><em><strong>but that's all right because I like the way it hurts <strong>_  
><em><strong>just gonna stand there and hear me cry <strong>_  
><em><strong>but that's all right because I love the way you lie <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>_

* * *

><p>Something in her clicked.<p>

There was a burning on her wrist and a fire inside her stomach that gave her courage. She stared defiantly up at him.

"This is not the god my people looked to for guidance and protection. You are no better than the mortals you look down upon."

Apollo raised his eyebrows silently stunned by Hermione's outspokenness. His eyes narrowed.

"Mortals, you burn so brightly but for such a short time." He mused. Hermione shifted uncomfortably unearth his weight but never dared to break eye contact.

"Why haven't you answered our pleas for help?"

"I have other obligations, besides do you wish to question the will of the gods?" He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. Hermione floundered. "Now, how about we-"

In a moment he was gone from her. Hermione stood up quickly earning herself a headache and peered around the pavilion to find the source of the noise she could hear.

"You've gone too far brother!" Her heart soared in her chest as she twirled around to see Apollo pinned against one of the stone columns dangling in the air, his face was a distorted sneer. Draco's wild eyes were fixed on his face as he held him in the air in one hand, his spear pointed towards his throat in the other.

"Draco control-" The spear jabbed dangerously into his throat earning a hiss from the Sun God.

"_Don't you dare_! If I find _one_ mark on her body, _one_ hair out of place than I will have no trouble slitting your throat and mounting your head on the gates of Olympus."

Apollo gulped uneasily.

Hermione wished Draco would, but she couldn't be so cruel. She reached out tentatively and touched his arm, the tensed muscles ready for the kill. Silver eyes napped to hers.

"Draco, let him be," Her boldness surprised them both. Apollo rolled his eyes never once lowering his sneer as the two shared eye contact. "Please?"

Draco went back to glaring at his brother, seconds past before he dropped him to the ground unceremoniously but did not lower his spear. Apollo stood tall and rubbed his neck where a neck mark had begun to pulse.

_"Come near her again and I'll make you wish you'd been born a mortal_." With a roll of his eyes Apollo left leaving Hermione to stare in wonder at the God shaking with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave it there, for now at least.<strong>

**I'll update soon with the second part I promise. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.**

**Next Chapter: calm before the storm.**


	9. Serendipity

**This is part two of the last chapter guys, I did say I wouldn't update for a while but I lied...this is the last chapter for a while because of work. I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**DRACO: Or else.**

**ME: Be nice...or else. (glares)**

**DRACO: (gulps)**

**Thanks for everyone's awesome comments! And, by the way, if you go to my profile I made a banner for the story, more to come. I'm hoping to put some pictures of the characters on there too. Thanks for the idea Pinky Prattle ;)**

**I'm stuck though, do I make this a short story at about 13 chapters long with a sequel or shall I continue it? Thoughts please! Thankyou xx**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Song: Bad Romance Cover by 30 Seconds to Mars ...(yay!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Serendipity<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

Draco was seething, his hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to control his rage. He could feel every muscle in his body tense like a highly strung bow ready to set free the arrow that would kill. There was fire in his blood and the need to hit something gnawed at his insides. A soft noise drew his attention, his head snapping to the right as an animal would. Horror filled brown eyes stared back at him.

Instantly his anger melted away into the ground.

Hermione stood frozen to the spot in fear, but something else welled up in her eyes that Draco couldn't quite single out. He relaxed his stance and turned to his Hermione.

_His Hermione._

He had to gulp to stop the feral growl from escaping his lips and snarl from bubbling out as he thought of his brother. He would have killed him, no, made him want to be killed.

_**I want your ugly**_  
><em><strong>I want your disease<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as it's free<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

He drank in everything about her. The state of her hair; soft curls falling out of their twist, her mocha eyes studying him cautiously, the cream ironic dress she wore was hanging off slightly from her left shoulder.

The fear bothered him, in all of his very long existence that's all they had shown him and yet...for a moment she almost showed something...something odd that flashed in her eyes when she touched his arm. Slowly, carefully he reached out his hand towards her noticing with a frown how she jerked back.

"I won't hurt you, precious."

His Hermione relaxed somewhat but did not move any closer. Instead she stood watching him intently, her arms crossed over her chest. Draco smirked to himself. She looked far more like a goddess than any of those harpies in Olympus. He was surprised when she turned away from him almost coldly and stared out at the gentle waves hitting the sand not five metres from her.

"Where am I?" Her floated drifted away on the air like smoke. She jumped as Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes fixed to her face watching patiently for a sign of...anything.

_**I want your drama**_  
><em><strong>The touch of your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you leather chocked cuffed to my hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

_**I want your loving**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your love is revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione's skin shivered where his warm hand touched her bare shoulder, she momentarily cursed the dress she was wearing for being very daring. His breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck as his head crept closer to her face, planting a small tender kiss on the side of her neck. Hermione sucked in her breath.<p>

She felt him smirk against her skin.

"Does it matter?" He whispered. She wanted to face him, to look at his beauty but was afraid to just how close he was to her to do anything so she froze, gazing at the ocean.

"I thought you wouldn't come." A tear slowly crawled down her cheek, she felt stupid for crying in front of him for a second time. His hand was not as rough as Apollo's had been, it was warm and smooth as he wiped away her escaped tears and smiled down at her.

How could War be so beautiful, so gentle and kind?

"My precious thing, you are mine to protect." He placed his lips to her forehead making Hermione close her eyes and breath in his cent of incense and summer. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in his arms steadily drifting to sleep. Perhaps that was his plan, the rational side argued. But she barely heard it's nagging as his fingers traced her arms and face, his breath making her head dizzy and legs shake.

"Mhmm." She regretted making the noise because he stopped and chuckled.

"Come with me precious, come away."

The moment he stopped the brain began to work again. She looked up at him and blinked three times. She noticed how the setting sun reflected and illuminated the silver...no wait! Shutting her eyes and shaking the dreamy thoughts from her head she looked at him again.

"What did you say?"

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your horror**_  
><em><strong>I want your design<strong>_  
><em><strong>They can bare<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as your mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

He blinked also, taking her hand in his and squeezing her arm.

"Come with me." The intense look in his eyes almost brought Hermione to her knees. She looked down at her feet trying to join together the jumbled up pieces of her brain. She considered leaving with him, sure she'd be happier than she had ever felt, and ironically at peace. Hermione always felt at peace with him around. Or maybe it was the other way around; that he was peaceful because of her...

"I can't." The words left her mouth without her realising. Panic struck her and her eyes jumped to his face. His smile fell.

"And why not?" There was sharpness to his tone that made her want to back away. Her back straightened and her chin rose to form her regal demeanour once more.

"I have my family to think of, my father, my brother...I just cannot leave them like this."

Draco wore a mask. Hermione noted that his must be the God of War, not Draco. He suddenly seemed much taller and fiercer than before, like he was towering over her. His eyes once like liquid silver were now cold frozen coins. His well developed muscular arms were crossed over his armour plated chest as he stared her down.

"You wish to deny me, for your family? Me, a god no less?"

Hermione couldn't help that glare she sent him, perhaps this was the true god, his true side.

"What are you trying to say? That I should obey you because you are a god or because my family is not worth my sacrifice?" There was bitterness in her voice that she wished she could take back.

Draco remained calm as he leant against the column, his expression emotionless.

"Neither, but I'm sure your father would be happy to spare you of all people."

Hermione gaped at him.

"My father cares for me a great deal-"

"Yes, he proved that when he sent you to get his son's body." He sneered. Hermione turned cold. All of the pain and sadness came flowing back.

"How can you be so cruel?"

Draco frowned and pushed himself off the pillar to stand in front of her. Hermione stood tall but retreated a few steps.

"Because I can." His hand cupped her cheek and checked her face before turning with a sigh. "Do you have nothing else to say?"

"I-" Hermione tried to say something, anything to destroy the tension but it was too thick. Something ominous was on its way.

"Then I have no choice."

"Draco?" She whispered, the desperation and fear clear in his voice.

He retrieved his spear and helmet, turning to look at her with his mask on.

"Perhaps...your brothr was right about something." He muttered to himself. Hermione reached out towards him but found herself sitting up on her bed, her hand grasping air.

_**I want your loving**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your love is revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, more to come soon...ish.<strong>

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Next Chapter: the deception**


	10. The Longing

**Hey readers, I know it's seems like ages since I last updated so here you go. Hopefully this chapter will make more sense than the last one.**

**Thanks for everyone's awesome reviews and comments :p**

**By the way I would definitely recommend watching Starkid's A Very Potter Musical and Sequel! They are so funny! WACTH IT!**

**Song: Package by APC (Draco & Apollo's song)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Longing<strong>

* * *

><p>Apollo was brooding in his chamber on brilliant sunlight. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration and a perfect hand covered his mouth as his eyes became golden orbs riddled with concentration. Anger and bitterness rushed from every pore in his body. No-one had ever dared to deny him before, but that girl...true he had laughed heartily after hearing of her defiance against Draco but still...there was something odd about the situation. His pride was wounded but he would grow stronger from this. He shouldn't be brooding, he thought.<p>

From his chamber he could see his _brother,_ Draco, pacing around just as frustrated in one of Athena's gardens. He waved his fists in the air but never spoke above a whisper. Apollo chuckled at the sight of War having a tantrum over a mortal.

_Just a mortal..._

He huffed in his thoughts again. What was her name again? Hermione! Yes, the Trojan Princess, acclaimed for her intelligence and beauty. In his mind's eye he could still see her deep brown eyes staring back into his with such a fire be it hate or defiance he couldn't tell. They waves of her gold-like coloured hair as the curls spun towards earth. The heat of her skin underneath his hand...

He shook these thoughts viciously from his head.

_Only a mortal..._

_Just, a mortal girl..._

Over the centuries he had had numerous lovers. All beautiful, all enchanting, all fire and passion and heat... and yet...there was something stirring in his gut, a sickening, twisting feeling, as if someone had pushed a hot blade into his stomach and was twisting it. Was this what they called jealousy? He mused to himself. In his head he listed of the reasons for him to be jealous of his beloved sibling. Apollo smirked as he watched Draco rant and pace in the garden; he leant back against one smooth column and folded his arms.

Draco would pay for the years of insolence, the times he had insulted, teased and humiliated him in front of the others.

He would have his war and Troy would fall, the Fates had made it so.

But he would not get his war prize, Apollo would make sure of that. Such a beauty, delicate flower should not be wasted, tainted by the antics of War.

The Sun God chuckled to himself and lay down on his bed ready to welcome the next day soon with his chariot of light with a smirk. The sooner day would come, the sooner she would be his.

* * *

><p>Hermione was all but frantic as she paced in the gardens of Troy.<p>

It had been only been a few moments since the Greeks had left Troy's shore leaving only their broke equipment and a lonely wooden horse. It was complete and utter nonsense! A gift to Poseidon? What good would that do, the gods surely were all against the Greeks. She was shaken from her dream encounter with two of them but even more so with the symphony of shouts and cheers coming from the procession in the city. She was glad to see the people in such high spirits again, her father smile after the atrocities of war. But something was very wrong.

Draco's warning replayed over and over in her mind.

Oh why hadn't she just accepted his offer? Why did she have to think so selflessly at the time?

She had sided with Paris' about burning the offering horse, but her father just ignored them. Draco was right, he didn't need her. Perhaps she was just an inconvenience, never to marry unless forced, never to be any use to them. She couldn't even fire a weapon properly without causing injury to herself.

She paused by the olive tree and leant against it as she sighed.

What were the Gods planning? Why were they toying with us? Her head tilted towards the skies as these questions ran through her mind. Apollo's chariot was already high in the sky. She shuddered at the thought, his name.

"Hermione?" She smiled as Paris approached stiffly.

"Uneasy as well?" She attempted a small laugh.

"Yes. Father's too caught up in the rush of pride to see clearly." She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. The concentrated look in his eyes was a rarity, Hermione found herself smiling.

"I'm sure he means well but...something isn't right."

Paris said nothing.

"Paris?" Hermione touched his arm gently he didn't look up. "What is it?"

Her brother met her gaze for a second and then looked away. His muscled were tight and his jaw was set so that his mouth formed a thin line.

"I know it is weak of me Hermione, but I'm frightened. I'm a prince of Troy, I'll be king someday but without Hector...everything feels as if it's slowly falling apart. I can't support and protect Helen like this, she deserves someone better."

"No Paris." Hermione interrupted him with a curt tone. "Hector was so proud of you, you now that, everyone gets scared in these situations. I know I am. Helen needs you, I need you. Troy will look to you for guidance and courage. I know you have it, inside, you just need to believe in it."

Paris cracked a smiled, one that really showed off his beauty. His warm thumb ran over her cheek and he pulled her into his chest for a hug.

"What would Troy ever do without you?" He mumbled into her hair. Hermione clung to her brother. Strangely, it felt like the last time. Over his shoulder she watched Ginevra glide through the maze of columns. Hermione frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clever got me this far<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then tricky got me in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eye on what I'm after<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need another friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Smile and drop the cliche<strong>_  
><em><strong>'til you think I'm listenin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take just what I came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I'm out the door again<strong>_

_**Peripheral on the package**_  
><em><strong>Don't care to settle in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Time to feed the monster<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need another friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Comfort is a mystery<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crawling out of my own skin<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just give me what I came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I'm out the door again<strong>_

Amongst the tiny white flowers Hermione sat looking into the pool. Unconsciously her fingers traced the serpents head on her arm, moving slowly over the ruby eyes then over the body. A repeating pattern over and over. The reflection shimmered as a petal hit the surface. Hermione watched her own appearance distort and return to normal, only this time there were two people in the water. She would have been surprised, but nothing the Gods did surprised her anymore. She found herself frowning at the pale God frowning back at her. She turned expecting to see his two legs behind her, but there was only air and the flowers.

"Yes?" She asked in a flat tone. A muscle in Draco's jaw twitched.

"One last chance precious, I will not offer this again." Although his voice did not give away his hope his eyes did. "You belong to me either way so I don't see why you should be so difficult. That bracelet isn't just for show you know."

Hermione couldn't stop the glare that hit the water.

"When did you turn so cold?" She snapped, twirling one of the flowers around in her fingers. The God stared unblinkingly into her eyes. A crooked smile reached his lips.

"It's my job to be hateful, but not to you precious."

Hermione couldn't look away. She had to restrain herself from reaching out to him, his hand extended in invitation of a better life.

"You would be happy, Hermione, I can give you everything. You'd become a goddess." The tender desperation that crept into his voice almost made her lose all rational thought. Moments of silence passed between them. Oh, why couldn't she get herself to say yes? Why wouldn't the words leave her mouth, the guilt swimming around in her stomach? She dropped the flower and stared at perfection personified.

"Do you love me?" It was barely classed as a whisper but it was enough for Draco to suck in a breath. Hermione's hands were shaking. The longing in his now darkened eyes melted her from the inside out.

_**Lie to get what I came for**_  
><em><strong>Lie to get just what I need<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lie to get what I crave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lie and smile to get what's mine<strong>_

_**Eye on what I'm after**_  
><em><strong>I don't need another friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nod and watch your lips move<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you need me to pretend <strong>_  
><em><strong>Because clever got me this far<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then tricky got me in<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take just what I came for<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I'm out the door again<strong>_

"No." He tilted his head to the side still frowning, eyes narrowed in thought. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at his confession.

"W-well-" She stuttered.

"I worship you." Every ounce of his stare, every note in his voice echoed with complete honestly and truth. Hermione's mouth opened involuntarily. She was torn inside. Her heart was humming in her chest and the blood rushed to her head. "I will have you, precious thing, now or later either way I win." He grinned at her exposing his sharp teeth.

"We'll see about that." Hermione croaked as she stood abruptly.

Draco smirked.

"Let the games begin."

Hermione sent him a glare. She dusted off her dress in a regal fashion.

"I have a duty to my family, to Troy. I will not break that, not for anyone."

Draco waved her off.

"Have it your way precious. I'll see you soon." As Hermione turned the water shimmered again, she swore she heard him say:

"I only wished to save you from the pain."

_**Lie to get what I came for**_  
><em><strong>Lie to get what I need now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lie to get what I'm craving<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lie and smile to get what's mine<strong>_

_**Give this to me**_  
><em><strong>Take what's mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mine, mine, mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take what's mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give this to me<strong>_

Draco laughed as he pulled back from the pool in Hera's chamber that he had cunning snuck into. Her defiance was something to admire. He was grinning to himself as he strode back to his chamber. The Gods and Goddess' gave him odd looks as he strutted away. It wasn't missed by Apollo, who sulked in the corner. He glared at his brother who flashed his teeth at him.

A mad rage consumed him. It was time to change the tides of fate a little.

_**Take what's mine, take what's mine, mine...**_  
><em><strong>Take what's mine, take what's mine, take what's mine,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is mine, mine, mine<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum buuummmm! So what do you think.<strong>

**Plot twist or what? I love Hermione's defiance, although I think she stood just Draco a little more.**

**DRACO: Stupid mudblood.**

***SLAP***

**DRACO: (stares at his hand in shock as he pulls it from his nose) I'M BLEEDING!**


	11. Collapse

**Promised you all I would update soon so, here I am! Thanks everyone for the amazing comments, though I feel as if you're all being too generous.**

**Yet, as my grandmother reminds me; 'flattery can get you far'!**

**I know in the previous chapters my spelling is appalling, but please don't judge me for it.**

**It's officially 25 days until the final HP film people! I'm soooooooo excited :p**

**The inspiration for this chapter came from The Argyle Sweater Effect, did I spell it right?**

**Finally I have an ending in mind for this story; it should be about...14/15 chapters maybe more...perhaps a sequel is in order. We'll have to vote.**

**After this I'm working on a Dramione story titled 'Conquering Mr Malfoy' set in regency period, yay!**

**ENJOY!**

**Song: Remember Me by Josh Groban (awesome song, very relaxing)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Collapse<strong>

* * *

><p>Eris chuckled to herself. Twirling a strand of ink black hair around one slender finger, she watched in amusement as both her brothers glared and snapped at each other. The meeting had just ended in Olympia, the fate of Troy already set in stone and Eris, the Goddess of Chaos was having more than her share of power and enjoyment. She recalled how she had planted the idea in Apollo's shining head about Draco's mortal, glorified her to the extent of adoration and laughed inside as his sunlit eyes gleamed something other than vanity... for once. Oh, how she did laugh! Draco would be laughing too, had he not ruined her scheme with that golden apple. Eris had thought bitterly about that incident for years, yes she had had her fun but what for what reason did her beloved brother decided to put a stop to her fun?<p>

All because of her.

The fates had decided their destiny when she was born. Eris cursed that day. All because of one mortal she had lost her usually playful, teasing brother who often found a thrill in her games. Now she was alone. True, she was just a mortal, she had no control or idea of the trouble she had caused the Olympians. But Apollo was watching her now, and her brother deserved a new toy.

Eris leant back against the cushion on her bed and thought dreamily about the chaos about to ensue between the Sun and War.

She needed a battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, I will still be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as you hold me, in your memory<strong>_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_  
><em><strong>Time can be transcended<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_

The first thing Hermione recognised was smoke. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped in bed as a scream filled the air, it was accompanied by dozens more and the putrid smell grew stronger. She was out of bed rushing to the window where she stopped with a gasp.

Troy was on fire.

Shadows ran around in the darkness, giant looming figures plastering to walls and covered by smoke as they set the roofs of her people's home alight. Soldiers were being cut down by expert swordsmen screeching war cries as they did. Men scrabbled for their armour, shields and spears, anything they could to protect themselves with, long forgotten with the celebration. But it was no good. These men were ruthless and well trained.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand in horror. At the centre of the fire and destruction was a lonely wooden horse, the side had been hacked away. She had been right, Paris was right, oh why didn't they listen? In her state of panic she ran from the room nearly falling into several screaming servants as they ran passed her.

"Andromache? Helen?" She called out, the smoke getting to her lungs making her cough twice. An idea quickly hit her brain, she snatched up her brow and arrows that had been left uncared for in the corner of her room. She held back a sob at the thought of her last practise; Hector had been there with her that day. It was so bright and warm...the sound of terrified shrieks snapped her back to reality. Hermione called out for her family as she ran down the corridors, darting passed soldiers and fleeing women.

"Paris, Helen, father!" Her heart rate was a drum inside her head, she could feel the blood rush around her body as the fear took hold. A figure was running towards her.

"HERMIONE!"

"GINNY!" Joy enveloped her as her cousin rushed towards her in the darkness. But her eyed widened as a much bigger shadow ran behind her. "LOOK OUT!"

Ginny turned and squealed as a horse whinnied and shrieked. Hermione watched as her cousin stood frozen in the corridor, there wasn't enough time for her move. She pulled back the bow string in slow motion, everything seemed to go silent and freeze also. A shadow barged into Ginny sending her to the corridor wall and the horse ran passed into Hermione's path. She jumped to the side as the horror filled beast galloped away. Her bow was still drawn as she approached the soldier holding Ginny by the arms. Ginny was smiling and turned to her cousin looking horrified.

"Hermione don't!" The man also turned, his sword drawn but there was something about him that made Hermione question. He looked familiar. She lowered her bow slightly to get a better look at his helmet covered face. Startling green eyes stared back.

"Who are you?" She snapped. Ginny cluing to his arm; her head moving from his face to hers.

"It's Harry, Hermione, the one I told you about."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and gave a curt nod.

Harry started to step forward pulling Ginny with him, he had a wild, panicked look about him.

"Come my lady it's not safe."

"You think?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." Hermione bristled; she was not used to being ordered around.

"Who are you to order me around? Besides you're a Greek, how can we trust you?" By now Harry was already running off down the darkened corridor. Her only choice was to follow or fend for herself. Hermione jumped at every scream of pain, squeal of fear and clang of metal. She was usually a brave person, but now...wrapped inside the walls of terror she felt like the mouse she had once observed as a child in the barren Trojan field. It had become trapped in the hole of a tree with the hungry cat pawing insistently at the bark.

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,**_  
><em><strong>It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun<strong>_

_**I'm with you**_  
><em><strong>Whenever you tell, my story<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I am all I've been<strong>_

_**Remember, I will still be here**_  
><em><strong>As long as you hold me, in your memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember me<strong>_

Lost in her memories she didn't seem to register the hand that enclosed around her upper arm. Harry gently pulled her and Ginny towards the exit when Hermione stopped.

"Wait! This way." Hermione ran off down one of the darker corridors where the air did not smell of foul smoke. Harry and Ginny obediently followed. She stole glances at the two of them, something was happening. They way he looked at her every now and again, the way he grasped her hand so tightly as if never wishing to let go. Hermione felt a pang of sadness. They had picked up a torch on the way down the steps, there were already some figures down there in the gloom. Hermione stopped making her tow followers rush passed her with questioning looks.

"Wha-"

"Go. It leads out of the city walls, into the countryside. Andromache would have fled here." Hermione was panting form their run, she looked at them both with the same sadness. Ginny was crying.

"Come with us." She croaked. Hermione shook her head sorrowfully and embraced her cousin.

"I have to find Paris and my father." After several moments and sound bangs they pulled apart and she turned to the soldier. "Take care of her, I never thought I would say this to a Greek but may the gods protect you."

Harry seemed shocked but nodded dutifully. He even gave a small bow to the Trojan Princess before he began pulling a reluctant Ginevra away.

"I will find you!" Hermione called for the last time.

She was shaking.

* * *

><p>Everything was falling apart around her. She took off up the stairs and eventually found herself on a balcony. The cool air was choked in burning wood and the ground seemed to shake every now and again as buildings collapsed. She could feel tears begin to brim in her eyes as her legs shook. She couldn't ever remember being so afraid. As she crept down the steps into the garden she could make out soldiers doing battle down bellow. There was one in particular that stood out from the rest almost unseen by the others. The grace and elegance of his swift movements and acrobatics, the way his spear and sword working as one was almost inhuman. His armour was bright silver that stuck out in the darkness. The others' swords never touched him though they tried. He was ferocious and ruthless and he hacked away at the crowd. She knew that soldier.<p>

Draco.

He laughed as he pulled he sword from a Trojan's neck before plunging it into the chest of a Greek. He clearly held no sides here. The demonic grin he wore disgusted Hermione. She crept further down the steps only to be grabbed roughly by a pair of callous hands. She yelped and swung her fist wincing in pain as it connected with a jaw. The soldier seemed undeterred by her sudden attack and even less by her frantic scream of pain as she cradled her injured hand to her chest. She had realised her two mistakes.

_Firstly: she feared she had broken her bowing hand._

_Secondly: she had just punched Achilles in the face._

_**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**_  
><em><strong>And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky<strong>_

_**As long as I still can reach out, and touch you**_  
><em><strong>Then I will never die<strong>_

Hermione reeled backwards but his strong hand grasped her arm so tightly the pain grew worse. His eyes bore into hers, they were as cold as two stones only these were blue gems brilliant from the thrill of the fight.

"Come." She wondering silently why she was being ordered around so much today but that thought soon fled as she was dragged through the garden watching as the great warrior trampled her beloved flowers. Staining the white Narcissus red with the blood of the men he had killed as it dripped from his armour. She tried in vain to pry his fingers form her arm but they only gripped tighter, her arm become red from his strength and the blood of his hands. She felt ill. He paused abruptly in front of a small olive tree, the same she had so often sat under as a girl with her books. Hermione felt so afraid. She stole a glance at him, he was emotionless.

"You've done well." That voice. It spoke from the shadows coming gradually closer. Hermione wasn't sure whether to be horrified or thrilled.

_**Remember, I'll never leave you**_  
><em><strong>If you will only<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember me<strong>_

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_  
><em><strong>Time can be transcended<strong>_  
><em><strong>I live forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Remember me<strong>_

_**Remember me**_  
><em><strong>Remember... me...<strong>_

But it wasn't the same person they both expected.

Achilles tensed as the shining figure moved forward, Hermione gasped. Apollo stood before her smirking, shining oddly in the middle of the night wearing golden body armour and a cape of white fabric that looked like clouds.

"I wasn't expecting you." Achilles answered roughly.

Apollo smirked.

"My dear brother is engaged at present."

"I have strict orders, and trust me I rarely follow them."

Apollo laughed.

"I have noticed brave Achilles." Hermione was frozen where she stood and had yet to make a sound. Apollo seemed to notice this and tilted his head to the side; he posed a hand out to her invitingly.

"Come, dear Hermione." She couldn't help but flinch at his endearment. Achilles pulled her away roughly to stand behind him. His face was set in stone.

"I have orders." He growled. Apollo looked surprised.

"You dare to defy me?" Achilles didn't move. The Sun God casually looked at his nails and sighed. "Well, you have little time left anyway." The warrior furrowed his eyebrows when an arrow stuck itself into his heel. Hermione jumped away releasing a small squeal.

"HERMIONE!" She turned her head at the sound of her name. Paris stood, he bow posed to strike, on the balcony staring at the wounded yet enraged Achilles. She watched as if from a distance place as her frantic brother fired arrow after arrow into the man's body. She was barely aware when the god took her arm and whispered into her ear:

"He got what he wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN! Part 2 coming up soon.<strong>

**Bet you weren't expecting that were you?**

**Review please! I love to know what you're all thinking.**

**Love LLxx**


	12. Mad Man

**Hi everybody, ok, so firstly I'm excited about 'Pottermore' that's coming out soon, it sounds so good! Secondly, I'm distraught right now, I tried to enter a contest to go and meet Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) this summer only to find that it was open to U.S citizens ONLY.**

**HARRY POTTER WAS CREATED BY A BRITISH WOMEN NOT AND AMERICAN! YOU GET TEH THEM PARK AND NOW DRACO MALFOY AS WELLL? No offense to any Americans, but give us something as well please. L**

**Rant over.**

**Anyhow, I really like this chapter and hopefully you will too.**

**USEFUL INFO: Did you know that one of the signs of Ares, God of War in Greek Mythology was a snake? Coincidence or what?**

**BTW; I've finally finished my first book, a REAL book, and was wondering whether to get it published or not...that's if the publishers would like it...**

**Enjoy!**

**Song: In the Middle of the Night by Within Temptation (new album!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Mad Man<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been walking this road of desire,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been begging for blood on the wall.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care if I'm playing with fire,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm aware that I'm frozen inside.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have known all along.<strong>_

_**So much more going on, no denying,**_  
><em><strong>but I know I'm not standing alone<strong>_

_**You've been playing my mind through my wishes.**_  
><em><strong>You can feel that we're haunting the truth.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know - I can't hold on - always losing control.<strong>_

Draco stared down with hungry eyes at the slumped corpse in front of his feet. The silver stones were wild with blood lust and adrenaline. His silver breast plate was splattered with the crimson strikes of blood of men he had slaughtered like sheep. His grip on the shield and spear in his hands tightened as the familiar rage consumed him. His arms shook with the force he was holding back as he slowly turned the head of the corpse to face him. Frozen icy eyes stared back at him vacantly. His blonde hair was stuck to his temple, his own blood leaking into the earth. The soldiers were kneeling, crouching or just standing in shock over the body of Achilles frozen was the enraged God stared unblinking at him also.

"You failed," He hissed, "and so only your name will be remembered forever." His red cape twirled as he turned from the delicate garden and away from the destruction that would go down in history as his greatest battle, Draco's most vicious attack on man-kind, only it would not be in his name in the books.

The tiny Narcissus flowers were stained with red now, no longer looking into the pool in their vanity, but drowning in their own mirror as they sat broken at the bottom on top of the stones and shells.

All Draco could see was red. In all of his many hundreds of battles, wars and attacks he had never once been clouded by this much anger, so much that he didn't register what Hades was saying to him when he stalked into his chamber throwing down his shield and stabbing his spear carelessly into the wall so hard that it broke through leaving a small hole behind. Draco's hounds whimpered and leapt away from their master. A cry left his lips before he could prevent it. She could be anywhere, he thought, Achilles either let her escape or...worse. He groaned at the thought, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

_**In the middle of the night,**_  
><em><strong>I don't understand what's going on<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's a world gone astray.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the middle of the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't let it out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone keeps searching<strong>_  
><em><strong>and shatters your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>it will never be afraid<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the middle of the night<strong>_

"Draco! Your home early, did the mortals' blood not satisfy you?" He flinched as a velvety high pitched voice echoed through his chambers. He had his back turned from the voice, concentrating closely on his helmet in between his clenched fists.

"Eris," he bit out, turning his head slightly to look sideways at her, "I'd appreciate your silence."

The goddess lost her smirk, leaning against the doorway pouting.

"But brother, you always use to be so playful after your battles, you and I would go out hunting and-"

"Those days are finished." He turned sharply at stare at her. Eris put on a shocked, sad expression and kicked off form the wall gracefully floating towards him.

"What changed?" She raised an eyebrow. Draco sneered and pushed passed her to enter the balcony, gripping the stone banister with both hands. "You grew cold." She stood next to him, a claw-like hand on his shoulder. "War is supposed to burn like the wild fires in summer, like the flame we gave to the mortals, burn and never relinquish." The idea was etched into her eyes as they both stared down on Olympus. It sparkled with memories of their past when her brother was mischievous and full of life, so young and foolish. They would race around in their chariots knocking over their fellow gods and goddesses laughing the whole time, Draco would wave his newly acquired war –prizes in the air like flags. How they laughed...

"Maybe that fire finally exhausted its fuel." He answered in a tired voice.

Eris tensed and pulled away scowling. She hadn't believed it when the three sister Fates had told her of her brother's attachment. That he would one day leave her and Olympus behind to conquer a new and greater realm. She thought it was folly.

They said it would begin when the flames begin to die and the great play comes to a close.

"I'm tired of games." He whispered. Turning to face her with his arms folded over his chest his silver eyes were liquid pools that stared into her soul. "Sister, I- I don't feel like myself anymore. I'm worn out, nothing brings me pleasure anymore as it use to. The Fates were right."

Eris' mouth gaped open in shock. She'd never seen the defeated look that he hid from her in the shadow of his eyes, the coldness in his face that was once so alive, the way his shoulders slumped. She had enough of this game destiny played. Eris watched as he sat in his chair next to the fire, his hounds at his heels. He held his head in one hand and his eyes closed. The goddess of chaos smirked.

"I saw a strange sight earlier." She spoke crossing her arms. Draco didn't look up.

"Why won't you leave me?" He growled.

"He was sitting in the courtyard looking far too pleased with himself, as if...he had performed a gained victory."

Draco's head snapped up to the fire, his lips curled to form a snarl. Eris' smirk grew as his anger built, his hands clenching on the arm rest. His hounds looked up uncertainly.

"He has nothing to be proud of, he's a coward!"

"Indeed we both know that, but perhaps there was a cause this time..." she trailed off smirking making her brother's eyes turn to her. His eyebrows furrowed elegantly.

"What do you mean?"

Eris smiled showing her perfect teeth. Draco didn't like it one bit. He stood to face her, every muscle on alert.

"Oh dear brother, you are blind!" With that she left, like a shadow in the sun. Draco was more than confused, he had thought over her words and pondered them. Then something occurred to him. Apollo's arrogant, all too perfect face appeared in his mind. Even for a god Draco was always considered clever but how had he missed this?

_You cannot have her you know_

_You see? She prays to me_

Apollo's satisfied grin flashed in his head. Draco's fists shook.

_She's not yours you know_

_You think you can deny me my right?_

_None can deny me_

_She'll come to me Draco, mark my words_

_Come to me,_

_To me_

_Me_

_**No more tears,**_  
><em><strong>no, 'cause nothing else matters<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been closing my eyes for too long.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only vengeance will make me feel better.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no rest till I know that it's done.<strong>_

_**You've been playing my mind through my wishes**_  
><em><strong>You can feel that we're haunting the truth<strong>_  
><em><strong>don't know - I can't hold on - always losing control<strong>_

The God of War let out an enraged cry and slammed his fist into the wall leaving a blood stained hole in the marble. His hounds created a symphony in his wake. Draco scrunched his eyes shut at the pain inside and out, how could he be so blind?

Visions of Hermione, his goddess, in the clutches of someone like Apollo made his skin crawl. Red consumed his vision once more and the hormones rushed around his body leaving him shaking and filled with confident strength. He strode purposefully out of his chamber wearing his full body armour skill stained with blood of his prey, his spear held in a death grip in one hand, with only one thing on his mind.

A God would die tonight.

_**In the middle of the night,**_  
><em><strong>I don't understand what's going on<strong>_  
><em><strong>it's a world gone astray.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the middle of the night,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't let it out.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Someone keeps searching<strong>_  
><em><strong>and shatters your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>it will never be afraid<strong>_  
><em><strong>in the middle of the night<strong>_

Deep in the caves of the underworld the Fates wailed and cried out:

_"WAR COMES NEAR!"_

_"MAD MAN, MAD MAN!"_

_"RIVER OF BLOOD!"_

A shadow moved in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Not what you expected?<strong>

**Hope it was ok for you all.**

**Next time: the battle...dun dun duuunnnnn!**


	13. Sun Swallowed

**Hello fellow readers and lovers of dramione. I am thrilled buy your last comments and completely shattered, I went on a university tour today for when I leave high school next year...all I could think about in the car was how should I end this story now? And you know what? The answer randomly appeared in a field! You'll have to find out what my randomness has come up with, thank you god!**

**So, you all ready for the mega-super-awesome-foxy-hot battle extravaganza of the gods? Me too!**

**FUNNY FACT: I actually based the character of Apollo on one of my school enemies; strangely enough his last name is also 'Potter'. It's a sign people!**

**People! There's a new poll in my profile that I'd like you all to try, random really but pleeaasseee. Thanks!**

**Song: Crawling by Linkin Park (I think I used this somewhere before...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sun Swallowed<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's something inside me<strong>_  
><em><strong>That pulls beneath the surface<strong>_  
><em><strong>Consuming, confusing<strong>_  
><em><strong>This lack of self control I fear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is never ending, controlling<strong>_

_**I can't seem to find myself again**_  
><em><strong>My walls are closing in<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Without a sense of confidence)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm convinced that there's)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Just too much pressure to take)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt this way before so insecure<strong>_

_**Crawling in my skin**_  
><em><strong>These wounds they will not heal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fear is how I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Confusing what is real<strong>_

It was dark and dank. The smell of stale air and the quiet trickle of water echoed in Hermione's ears somewhere off to her left. It was warm, unusually warm. She wasn't the sort of girl that cringed from anything in life but here, alone in the shadows, she longer for noting more than a warm bed and the light. Hermione wrapped her arms around her body, she felt cold even in the humidity of the cave. It was as if the sun had swallowed her whole, leaving her in the cold, dark sky. She had cried, the tell tale tear marks still stained her face. Her hair was a mess and her hand was slightly swollen from where she had attacked Achilles.

Voices whispered in her ears and around her head. All female, all old, coarse whispers and haggard breathing. She had tried praying but that seemed to get her nowhere in the abyss of the sun. Hermione fumbled around in the dark, feeling for anything to indicate where she was or why. But there was only stone, wet and smooth under her fingers and palm.

A loud crash caught her attention.

She was blinded by a small, round light that appeared to her right from the darkness. The voices grew louder.

"Who's there?" she whispered. The light moved closer, the voices followed.

"We are three." One hissed

"The bringers of destiny to mankind." Another coughed loudly, a rasping sound.

"The chosen ones, as are you, Hermione of Troy."

Hermione stood as the voice lit a second torch, illuminating the room in soft light. It was indeed a small cave, a stream ran through the centre, the water dripping from the ceiling above creating great columns of white rock. Three small looking women stood on the other side of the stream, all old with long greying hair and spider-like fingers. She gasped. Their eyes were no longer there. The middle of the three stepped forward with the torch though she needn't bothered with it.

"We are the Fates. Your test will begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discomfort, endlessly has pulled<strong>_  
><em><strong>Itself upon me distracting, reacting<strong>_  
><em><strong>Against my will I stand beside my own reflection<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's haunting how I can't seem<strong>_

_**To find myself again**_  
><em><strong>My walls are closing in<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Without a sense of confidence)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm convinced that there's)<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Just too much pressure to take)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've felt this way before so insecure<strong>_

_**Crawling in my skin**_  
><em><strong>These wounds they will not heal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fear is how I fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Confusing what is real<strong>_

Draco's sword came down hard upon Apollo's shield. The rage written in his eyes was enough to warn any questioning deity to keep clear of the scene. The Sun God panted as he tried in vain to bring his sword closer than it had been to Draco's physique. He had a band of sweat on his forehead that covered most of his body by now, the golden armour was streaked with crimson and several deep incisions across his chest, each one narrowing missing the skin and flesh bellow. His opponent, on the other hand, looked as if he had just started. Out of the fringed helmet stared two molten steel eyes, he had no use for the armour that adorned his body, it was just for show.

Apollo tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the ground. Draco didn't laugh. Instead he gripped the hilt of his sword more tightly and lunged aiming for the god's throat. It missed by inches as he turned quickly onto his stomach, leaving his back exposed. Apollo knew he stood little chance against War, but he had made his choices. He just managed to keep hold of his shield when Draco thrust his spear up through the gap creating a lock around his arm. A sword sailed through the air, Apollo ducked and the sword point pierced his shoulder. The armour cracked and red liquid trickled out. Draco sneered at the agonised expression on his face.

"Draco for Zeus' sake, stop this madness!" He gasped, but War was not listening.

"You know he deserved it, he took her." Eris drawled from her position against the courtyard column. "He took what was yours."

Apollo's eyes widened as Draco pulled out his sword and held it high.

"What _is_ mine."

Apollo started forward, pushing his brother back as he fumbled to get his spear. Draco threw off his helmet, his white hair sticking to his forehead. He stalked towards his enemy whilst Apollo groped for his weapon. The Sun God was panicking, he wasn't trained for battle, he wasn't a killer. It was his job to maintain light, music and healing. But he had made his choice. Momentarily, he looked up, locking eyes with Chaos for the first time and seeing his own terrified reflection swimming with her amusement in them. He was pulled away from the ground, a spear clasped tightly in one hand, and Draco thrust him into the air so that his sandaled feet dangled underneath him. His air supply was cut short.

"Draco – broth-er." He gasped for breath, blinking back the painful tears. Draco stared back, his arms shaking not with effort but with pure, unadulterated anger.

"You are not my brother." He hissed through clenched teeth. Draco shook his brother hard. "You are the enemy now, I have to do this." He tear slipped from the corner of his eye. "I have to kill you."

"DRACO!" He turned sharply, breathing quickly from his mouth. Apollo looked over gaping at the God of Death. Hades strode forward standing metres away from them. He glanced between the two of them and raised his hands slowly. "Draco, don't."

War shook, eyes fixed on the god looking much younger than his years. There was uncertainty.

"Do it, NOW!" Eris roared with laughter.

"Draco, "Hades spoke softly, keenly watching the whereabouts of his sword, "I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices."

Draco held his ground, bringing his eyes slowly back to his brother's worried ones. There was a moment where the two shared a look and Draco thought he could see into his soul. He could see the young boy again before he turned into the monstrous inferno known as the Sun. Fear coated his features. Apollo shook as his hand clawed at Draco's hand.

"He doesn't have the stomach." Eris mocked, popping a grape into her mouth. But she was ignored. He hand tightened around the god's throat and Apollo rasped.

"Where is she? Tell me." Silver eyed bore into light ones.

"The Fates..." Apollo gasped. "Pl-please, let me go."

Draco gave his brother a gross sneer and dropped him to the floor. He circled him once and dug his spear into the ground hard as that the tiles cracked and crumbled away. Apollo sat gasping for breathing, holding his injured throat.

"I can forgive, but you are no longer my brother." He turned to face Hades. "I stand before you as Draco, Son of Zeus, and Ruler of War. I want you to stand witness, Hades. War is no longer a friend of Apollo, Guider of the Sun, and marks that if he should ever trespass on my property or lands again he shall meet my wrath. He shall be a stranger in my eyes and shall receive no help should he become involved in War from this day." A thick bolt of lightning flashed through the clouds, hitting the column at which Eris was leaning against. She laughed.

Draco's gaze bore deep into Apollo before he turned away, walking slowly back to Hades. He smiled approvingly.

Apollo seethed. Eris was laughing at him hysterically; the others would surely as well once the news got out. He couldn't stand it. Besides, the girl was rightfully his to bend to his will and serve him. Silently, he lowered his head to the ground. He cursed his brother, secretly wishing he had done the honourable thing and killed him. His eyes caught the glimmer of metal. His fingers skimmed the hilt of his forgotten sword.

Draco clasped Hades shoulder and nodded.

Someone gave a desperate cry of rage behind him.

A woman chuckled.

Hades dark eyes widened.

Footsteps clicked on the craced tiles.

Something in his brain clicked into place.

Instinctively, he pulled out his sheathed sword and drove it deep into the delicate flesh, braking through the armour. The target gave a gurgled sound, light eyes widened in pain as the hands gripped the sword. Blood dripped onto the courtyard tiles from the wound and the body's mouth. Draco stood frozen, his lips parted, his hands retracted themselves from his weapon. They dripped with blood.

Apollo fell to his knees and glanced up at Draco with dazed eyes. The light left his eyes as his body slumped to the ground. The sky became alive with lightning and thunder above them. Draco fell to his knees and closed his brother's eyes with his blooded fingers. A tear left his eye.

"We shall meet again brother."

Eris cackled in the distance as she retreated.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that for short dramatics?<strong>

**More coming soon.**


	14. Awaiting

**HIYA!**

**I'm really excited because I start my job next weekend, it's at a big country estate! Can't wait. And I have some news, I can now announce that there are three/two chapters left to this story, haven't decided yet. I feel a little sad actually, I really liked this story. There should be a nice twist at the end for you, hope you like it...end I write it soon that is.**

**Btw; if you haven't read 'Starcrossed' by Josephine Angelini I suggest (note, suggest) that you do some time, it's a brilliant blend of the supernatural and Greek mythology!**

**Enjoy.**

**Song: Lies by Evanescence (got to love her)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Awaiting<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood, shaking, on the far side of the stream staring intently at the silver goblet that sat on the other side. The waters were black, far deeper than anyone could expect from just a simply stream. She gulped. Hermione knew her task, the one the gods had given her. She needed to cross the stream and drink the unknown contents of the goblet. It seemed simple enough. But she heaved a sigh of hopelessness.<p>

She couldn't get herself wet, not even a tiny corner of her dress.

The stream was fast flowing and too wide for her short legs to make the jump across safely. She feared what would happen if she fell into those waters, whether she would get sucked under or dragged off into the dark shadow by the currents.

Somewhere in the catacombs of the caves three women wailed. It was enough to startle her. They sounded like three deranged cats after the tails had been ran over by the pot maker's cart. She didn't have to strain her ears to hear them.

"Darkness! So much shadow!"

"Cold, ice and snow!"

"Falling! _FALLING_!"

Hermione shook her head in confusion, the three of them made little sense to her. Once more she dared to look at her morphed reflection in the water and turned around the cave. There was nothing in the cave that could help her with this task. Nothing but the clothes on her back.  
>She looked down at her dress and groaned, it was covered in holes and tears from her battle. Apollo had helped to save it when he hauled her down here. A shuddered travelled down her spine at the thought of him.<p>

Spiteful God.

That's when she noticed it.

Above her and the stream something poked out from the ceiling. Squinting in the shadow she saw what it was. A root, as thick as a pillar and long like a twisting snake. If only she could just...she looked down at her dress in tatters and groaned again.

Humility.

Intelligence.

That's what the gods wanted her to show.

Swallowing her pride and dignity she shed the worn garment leaving her standing in only the only dress she had on which was thin and virtually see through. She blushed even though she knew that the only souls around were the three old women who were nearly corpses. Hermione bunched together the material and tied one end in a knot. The rest she threw as high as she could towards the root hoping that by some miracle it would attach itself there.

**_You will never be strong enough_**  
><strong><em>You will never be good enough<em>**  
><strong><em>You were never conceived in love<em>**  
><strong><em>You will not rise above<em>**

Hermione held her breath as the fabric missed by millimetres and almost threatened to touch the dark waters. She let the air out when it floated gracefully back towards the bank and settled at her feet. Drawing it up again she threw it higher with greater force so that it slung and looped around the root twice. A bright smile covered her face and she felt like laughing. Only now she had to find the courage to swing across. Glancing once more at the rushing water, now looking even more worrying, and tightened her grip on her end of the fabric.

* * *

><p>A torch led the way through the deep tunnels.<p>

Draco had known these series of caves since he was a young boy, often choosing to play in them with his brothers and sisters...if they dared. Now, it served as a dark reminder to what was, and what had changed.

He had little time left to find her, he had to see her just one last time otherwise he feared the lights in his eyes would go out forever leaving him cold and empty. Deep in Draco's soul he could feel she was nearby somewhere...

_**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**_  
><em><strong>I have lived and I died for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Abide in me and I vow to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will never forsake you<strong>_

_**They'll never see**_  
><em><strong>I'll never be<strong>_  
><em><strong>I struggle on and on to feed this hunger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Burning deep inside of me<strong>_

He turned a corner that led out into a larger cave with a familiar stream running through the centre, the same stream that ran through Hades' Underworld. He stared down in disgust at the reflection of a pale, scowling god. Then he heard a laugh. His head picked up and his heart leapt.

She was there, standing on the other side of the bank laughing with the remains of some sort of cloth in her hands. A smile worked its way onto his face. She looked a little worn and tired but still as beautiful and elegant as he remembered. Seeing her wearing only her under dress made him smirk, he didn't think she would actually do it. She had picked up the golden goblet and was staring intently at the mixture.

He stepped forward carefully, not wishing to alarm her.

After all, time was precious to him now.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced down at the thick green mixture and thought twice about drinking it. Something caught her attention from the far left. A small light was approaching from the darkness. A voice called out.<p>

"Hermione?" She knew that voice! A warm feeling filled her up inside as nothing had ever done before. Completely forgetting the task and her goblet her ran towards the light and flung herself unceremoniously at her god, burying her face in his masculine scent. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I thought I'd lost you." She mumbled. But she knew he'd heard her because he stiffened and gripped her tighter. Draco dug his head into her hair and sighed, his warm breath tickling her ears. Hermione had never felt so warm and safe. He was her light in the darkness. She entwined her fingers in his white hair, marvelling at the softness of it.

"Precious, have some faith in me."

Hermione chuckled. Pulling back to admire his silver eyes, but instead of finding shining happiness she was met with deep regret. Her fingers traced his face as he continued to stare at her with a far off look written in his eyes.

"What is it?"

He gulped.

"You failed your test." He managed a small smile. Hermione gaped and turned to look at the empty goblet, green mixture spilt on the cave floor. Her heart plummeted.

"What does that mean?" She stepped back, giving him some space but he refused to let go of her waist, gluing her to her side. Something glimmered in his eyes, just for a moment.

"It means nothing." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. His eyes studied her. "You must be cold, come on." Draco wrapped his cloak around her shoulders, Hermione smiled gratefully. But there was something off that she couldn't place. Over his shoulder she caught a glimpse of three conspiring women huddled around each other.

"The blood traitor approaches." The middle one hissed. Draco pushed Hermione behind his back, his height making it almost impossible to see clearly what was going on.

"My quarrel is not with you."

"Aye."

"But the affairs of the world are." They shuffled forward blindly.

"You have made many enemies, Draco, Sun destroyer."

Hermione glanced up at War. His face was ashen pale and his eyes wide with fear; it looked odd on his face. She suddenly felt the need to embrace him, shield him from the world. They were not worthy of his perfection. She touched his shoulder gently, he flinched.

"Come away, Precious." He began to drag her away. Hermione stole glances at the hissing women.

Their wails and moans echoed through the tunnels.

_MURDERER_

_SUN DESTROYER_

_KIN KILLER_

_MURDERER_

When she stepped out onto what should have been bright sunshine and soft sand. Instead it was cold wind and hard ground. Darkness and clouds covered the sky where Sun should have sat lazily above them. She pulled the coat closer to her shivering body and Draco pushed her closer to him. Hermione observed the frozen ocean, how long had she been down there? The land of no longer green but brown and black, charred. There wasn't a soul around. Just the endless plains of destruction.

She stared up at him.

"What have you done?"

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't speak as he watched her gape at the forsaken earth.<p>

"What have you done?" She asked with such remorse he thought he might cry in front of her. He stiffened and tugged on her arm. They were instantly back at Olympus, in his chambers. He grasped both of her shaking hands and looked her in the eye.

"You know I love you, precious, so much more than anything else." He groped for words but his mouth ran dry. Her deep brown eyes stared back at him so trustingly, so innocently. He felt like he was drowning, fingers slipping through hers over and over in an endless cycle of loss and hope. "I've done something that no-one shall ever forgive, not even you, my beautiful Hermione." He stroked her hair.

"Draco, I love you. Whatever you've done you'll make it right. I know you will." She embraced him warmly, loving the feel of his silky hair and hard muscled. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and finally her lips lovingly.

"Whatever happens, remember me."

Hermione knew that she always would as she pulled herself closer to him. His image ingrained in her brain forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dummmm!<strong>

**So, the next chapter is the second to last I've decided so enjoy it whilst you can.**

**Review please! Thank you**


	15. Hopeless Cycle

Well I am sorry to say that this is the last edition of Possessive Mythology, its been a fun ride and thank you all for your **comments and reading this story! You all make my day. Hopefully this chapter should answer all of your questions. Happy Reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**DRACO: They better (grumbled)**

**ME: Shut up you inarticulate bumble.**

**Song: Last Dance by Within Temptation (music really fits this story, must be the main theme, please listen to it :P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hopeless Cycle<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drowning in tears a thousand times.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching<strong>_  
><em><strong>On a cloud of dreams.<strong>_

_**A moon beam shines bright in the city of angels**_  
><em><strong>Guiding the dreamers back to life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And they'll do the same every tomorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Till the pain subsides.<strong>_

_**Don't be scared now,**_  
><em><strong>Close your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>She holds guard tonight.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go forward,<strong>_  
><em><strong>No remorse,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life will take its course.<strong>_

Draco stood before the council, a vicious circle of glares and snarling faces. His hands shook at his sides not out of fear for himself but for the girl desperately gripping onto Persephone's arm, her wide brown eyes riddled with panic. He offered her no consoling smile, just his eyes.

Zeus was eying his son suspiciously as Hera twittered into his ears along with the chorus of the other enraged Gods and Goddesses, two stood silently nearest to the mortal: Athena and Hades. Both wore worried expressions. Draco noticed this and gulped.

If Death and Wisdom were concerned his was as good as doomed.

Zeus raised his hand and the council silenced. He turned to Draco with ageless, sparkling eyes.

"Draco, son of Zeus, God and Master of Battle, step forward and state your crime to the council."

He held himself proudly as he turned to look at each member of Olympus, his family who now held such contempt for him.

"I have committed no such crime-"

"LIES!" Hermes roared, waving his fist at him.

"- I was merely settling an argument with my brother, he turned on me when I had my back turned-"

"Traitor! Apollo would do no such thing!" Aphrodite cried in rage. Draco sent her a look to challenge all looks.

"He was a coward and a thief." He hissed. The crowd muttered.

"And what was it he stole?" Eris asked, Draco thought his sister looked far to content for his liking. "A mere mortal girl who was Apollo's rightful property in the first place."

"Yes, it is true." Poseidon rumbled next to Hephaestus who grumbled back.

"Let the boy speak." The council glared at him.

"You no little say in the matter, husband of mine." The goddess of love added sharply.

"Silence." Zeus thundered. "We must decide what is to be done."

"We have witnesses." Athena chirped. Zeus nodded to her; she smiled at Hades who stepped into the stone circled next to Draco.

"Brother, council, I was witness to the event. True, be it said that Draco threatened and challenged Apollo but he gave him his life when he lost. Little could be said for his brother's intentions when he was left to his humility. It was always said that we, the Gods, admired qualities such as forgiveness, truth, honor and humility as well as intelligence. In this instance Apollo showed none of these. So what are we debating here? A god who has know battle since it was created defending himself? Or the condition of the world that is our responsibility?" His speech finished Hades tapped back into the group and patted Hermione's shoulder gently. She offered a small, almost none existent smile.

Draco was filled with a newly found confidence as he watched the debating faces and mixed expressions on his family's face. Hera, however, didn't look so forgiving as she whispered harshly to Eris and turned on him.

"My son lies dead and all you can think of is the earth suffering a mild winter?"

"Mild?" Demeter cried. "People are knee deep in ice and everything is suffering to death, you call that mild?" The crowd muttered and shouted at one another. Hermione's ears stung but she was too afraid to cover them in case she missed the verdict. Truth be told, she didn't want to know, she feared they had already made up their mind.

"Hera, you have one son standing before you." Hades consoled.

She glared at Draco.

"You are no son of mine."

Draco gulped and stared at his mother coldly. He was truly dead to her now. It felt cold and lonely inside his head, just a few lights left to light his way.

"And what of the duty?" Athena whispered.

"It has been decided that Helios, my brother should take over Apollo's duties."

As if on cue, a tall, bright man stepped forward. He resembled Apollo very well only a thick beard of bronze hair covered his chin. His eyes sparkled in the light. Hermione shuddered.

"Bring the mortal forward." Zeus boomed.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't feel her legs.<p>

She shook as Persephone pushed her forward, whispering 'it'll be fine'. She didn't think so. She took her place next to Draco and took his warm hand in hers. She felt safer, more confident with him next to her. Hermione stole a glance at him, just as he was stealing one at her, admiring his strength and ability to take such criticism from his own family. His adonis-like features gleamed in the light of the lightning bolts that echoed through the sky. His silver eyes locked with hers pulsing with adoration and an intense emotion she couldn't, or daren't place. He squeezed her hand once.

"Hermione of Troy, as decreed by the Fates with the consent of Apollo, son of Zeus, Keeper of the Sun, you were given a simple task and a great opportunity." Poseidon muttered, a clear hint of distain in his tone. "You failed that task and so are not deemed worthy of immortality."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Silence mortal girl." Aphrodite seethed. Hermione heard Draco growl and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Athena smiled at her calmly. Hermione gulped back her fears and turned to address the crowd.

"Only that I feel there is a great injustice being done."

"Insolence-" Hermes grumbled.

"Let her speak." Atermis ordered, giving a nod to Athena and a smile to Hermione. You have done nothing but quarrel and fight, causing all sorts of destruction to the world which you created so lovingly. Instead of looking to what is important you fight amongst yourselves over power, pride and _possessions."_ She turned to give Draco a look, he held his ground. "I know it is not my place to say such things but women are treated like this every-day under your guidance. Murder is committed for the sake of a man's pride, they are beaten, sacrificed and lose there families. You speak of betrayal and injustice when you cause so much of it to mortals. How can you be so blind?"

"My word! You are very outspoken and daring for a mortal girl!" Hera gaped. Hermione lowered her head, attempted to use Draco as a shield.

"Enough." Zeus whispered to the council, a look of exasperation on his face. "We have heard the crimes, now we must all decide the verdict."

Hermione held her breath.

But she didn't see the worn, accepting look in Draco's eyes.

He pulled her closer to his warm body for comfort and took in her heavenly scent.

Silence fell over the chamber as Zeus stood.

"Draco, God of War, for crimes against your kin and for the destruction of the earth you are hereby lost to your family and banished from Olympus. You shall live as a mortal on the earth to pay your price to the mortals you have cause such suffering to. Hermione of Troy shall be sent to the island of Crete to live as an outcast for her failure."

Hermione gasped.

But there was more.

Hera and Aphrodite stood next to the God of Gods and scowled at the pair.

"I send a curse upon to two of you. You and your descendants shall wonder the earth for over a thousand years but whenever you should find one another your souls will be filled with hatred for the other and never know love as you have done ever again."

Hermione thought she would faint if Draco's hand did not support her waist. The council muttered and filled with cries of agreement. She only had a few seconds to stare once more at her lover, War's stricken face, before Hermione's hand was left cold and empty.

_She was falling._

_Deeper_

_Lower_

_Fater into darkness and then brigth light. _

_THUD! _

When she woke she was lying on soft sand mixture with tiny pebbles. The sun shone brightly over head. She couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten here. Voices called through the air, children ran down the beach towards her. Hermione pulled the cloak closer to her body.

Something blocked out the sun, casting a shadow over her. She looked up to see a smiling face. An upturn hand outstretched towards her.

"Greeting my Lady, how did you get all the way out here?" the man asked softly. His red hair blowing in the breeze. Hermione frowned as she stood unsteadily. He was there to catch her.

"I don't know." Her head hurt.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione, I think."

He smiled brightly.

"A beautiful name, I'm Ronald, but most call me Ron." Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way as he escorted her down the beach, pointing out his fishing boat in the sea. There was something missing, but she ignored the feeling, smiling gratefully to her rescuer.

_**Hold on to memories,**_  
><em><strong>See what lies ahead.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life will go on and we are one<strong>_  
><em><strong>With every step you take.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The platform of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was packed with children of all ages and sizes scuffling around. Smoke swirled around in the sky as owls hooted, their beaks full of parcels and letters.<p>

"Com'on you look! Get t'er carriages!." Hagrid boomed.

A boy of fifteen with a pale face and hair the colour of marble stepped out, scowling at everything and everyone. He sneered at the giant.

"Pathetic excuse for a school. Goyle! Hurry up with my bags."He snapped at the large boy.

Further down the platform a bushy-haired girl was struggling with her books and cat basket, not looking where she was going.

"Honestly Ron, you'll never pass your OWLS at this rate!"

"Thanks Hermione, but can't you help me this year?"

"Hermione's right you know Ron." Harry smiled, helping Ginny with her bag with a blush. Suddenly Hermione hit the floor, her books and papers flying everywhere. A group snickered. She was covered in dirt and soot and groaned in disgust.

"Meeting some relatives down there, Granger?" Draco sneered. She had the intense need to hit him again like she did in third year. Harry helped her up snarling at Draco.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." Ron snapped, giving them his best glare. Hermione brushed herself down.

Draco and his bunch 'ooed' and laughed before turning their backs and hoping into the carriage. A tear slipped from Hermione's eye.

Harry patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Hermione, it's just Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that for an ending then?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and had fun reading.**

**LLxx**


	16. SEQUEL

Hello everyone!

Due to popular demand I can announce that soon I am going to upload a sequel to 'Possessive Mythology'.

**'Impulsive Mythology'**

Here's a brief summary for you

Draco and Hermione were forced to hate each other for the rest of time, a curse put upon them by the Goddess Aphrodite. Doomed to walk the earth loathing each other the descendents of our couple struggle to cope at Hogwarts. But the curse was never meant to be broken. One small act of kindness can change all that.  
>The two of them are at Hogwarts for their seventh year, with the war over Hermione can't help but notice a change in Draco. Ever since she saved his life in the Battle of Hogwarts he's been acting strange.<br>There's something going on that she's determined to find out about.  
>Can she enlist the help of a wounded, heart broken Lucius Malfoy along with her friedns to solve the riddle of Draco before he does something he might regret?<p>

Or will it happen all over again.

The Gods are watching.

There's anothing they can do about it, after all...

It's an impulse.


End file.
